Future Diary: The Bored Gods
by Zinc2100
Summary: Zinc is a transfer student from America who gets welcomed to Japan by being put in a whole new survival game. 24 contestants who are forced to work in pairs even if they hate each other. Some new OC characters and a few returning characters from the show, with a twist! Why all this? Please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Fear the wrath of a bored god

Fear the wraith of a bored god!

"Sup class. My name is Zinc , and yes my parents named me that. I'm a native American with beautiful looking golden hair." He says as he runs his fingers through his sleek hair." And I came to Japan mostly because-"

"That's enough Zinc." Takao Hiyama says, with impatience in his tone."Now pick your desk."

Zinc slumps his shoulders, and his face became a bit saddened by his teacher interruption. He looks over to him and shoots out his arms to show his palms to him. Trying to plead to him to let him continue to speak. "But I didn't even get to tell my reason for coming here."

"No one asked for it." He says as he glares at him. " Now sit."

Zinc sighs."Fine." His head bows down a bit , and he puts his hands into his blue school pants pockets and looks at the class for a seat. He notices everyone in the class seems to blend into one boring mix of grey. The boys all wore the same white school shirt and blue pants with no jackets, accessories, or anything to differentiate each other from the rest. They all have side swept black hair just like every other guy in the class. The girls wore a centre virtual bouffant haircut, so they could all look like cute high school girls . Of course they didn't want to stick out, so they all wore the same white shirt and blue skirt with nothing else at all. Their expressions were split evenly between the sexes. The boys were all bored and the girls were all busy talking about Zinc's hair. He felt bad a first, but then lightened up when he realized he stuck out from the rest, but not as much as she did.

A girl sitting all the way in the back stuck out like a madman screaming at the top of his lungs in a quiet restaurant. Her hair, her most distinctive feature, was a long braided bright blue ponytail that hung off of hair chair, almost going to the floor. It had 3 purple ribbons going all the way down it. She covers her school shirt with a black winter jacket with purple buttons going up the middle. She also wore gloves that matched her hair, even though it is too hot to wear anything like that. She wore the school's regular blue skirt except she painted snowmen on it to match her light blue stockings. Her shoes are black and pointed at the tip and she wore a white cat pin on her chest. She was staring at Zinc the whole time he was talking but when he looked at her she averted her eyes. " A shy student sitting all the way at the back. Would be clichéd if she didn't stick out so much." Zinc thought. He decides to sit next to the strangely dressed girl.

He sits down in the desk and glances at her. She busies herself with her cell phone and writing on a piece of paper, trying to cover it so no one could see, but she did a poor job at it. Zinc decides to not be nosy and begins to think of how he could break the ice. "Ask her about her hair? No, I'm not interested in the details. Ask her about videogames? I bored the crap out of the last girl I asked that to. I should just go in simple, ask her name and classes."

Zinc turns in his desk to face the busy girl and reaches out to tap her on the shoulder. As soon as his hand gets in her vicinity, she raises her hand for the teacher and asks to go to the bathroom. Mr. Hiyama allows and she quickly leaves the room. Zinc's dismay causes him to withdraw his hand and turn back into his desk."Ok, ok I'll just try to talk to her when she gets back." he says in his head.

"Can someone in the class take the attendance?" asks.

A student raises her hand to do it and he picks her. She gets up in front of the class to take the attendance, then something that Zinc couldn't notice earlier came in to his field of view. The student who was calling out all the names of the people in the class had wide hips that carries a large backside under it. It contradicts her skinny upper exterior. "Damn she would make all the black girls back home jealous ." Zinc whispers to himself, so that no one can hear his lewd comment.

A student to the left of him chuckles and covers his mouth so to not laugh to loud. Zinc looks over to him and is surprised he didn't notice him earlier. The laughing kid haves blonde hair in a mess that looks like it just got out of bed. His tanned skin stuck out from his white shirt. He must of had his head down earlier, so Zinc couldn't notice him.

"That's pretty funny." He says.

Zinc chuckles in response to someone laughing at his comment. Both of their expressions are wide smiles spreading from cheek to cheek. They both covered their mouths, and hid their heads from everyone, trying so hard not to laugh too loud and attract attention. The two are kindred in their humor, since both of them enjoyed the sex joke way too much. They pick up their heads from their desk and greet each other.

"I'm Loax and that girl you were about to talk to is Nia. You should, um, probably stay away from her.

"Why? She doesn't seem mean. Besides, I can't ignore a girl with interesting hair like that."

"B-but if you socialize with her then people are gonna pick on you even more. I mean you already have-"

Loax gestures with his hands but doesn't say anything as to not point out the obvious.

Zinc smiles in one direction on his face. He shines his white teeth as his eyes open up more to show his confidence. This was his cocky smile."Sounds more exciting to hang with someone who looks interesting, and I'm sure she is, then be friends with someone who just blends in."

Loax had thought Zinc would just agree with him and try to blend in just like how every other new student would. His expression turns to shock, which Zinc saw and felt even more confident.

"Well she's probably not going to be back until lunch time. She does that a lot because she knows Mr. Hiyama doesn't care. I guess he just sees her as a lost cause."

" Loax Aichi." The wide hip girl in the front of the class says.

"Here" Loax extends his hand up to make sure she sees him in the back.

Zinc folds his arms and frowns while looking at Mr. Hiyama. The teacher sits at his desk at the front of the class, detached. He stares at the window while the student calls out the rest of the class. "Well that's pretty lazy. What happened to no kid left behind. He should be pulling her out the bathroom right now." Zinc says.

Loax shrugs "maybe, but with forty students ,it'll be hard to try to help out each one like that."

"Zinc-" the girl is quickly interrupted by Zinc before she got to say his last name.

"Anyway, I'll just talk to her at lunch." Zinc says.

The whole class period goes by without Nia coming back. When the bell for the next period rings Zinc instinctively gets up and leaves for his next class. Only to come back blushing later when he remembers that the teacher is suppose to leave. The whole class laughs at his mistake and he puts on a nervous smile as he sits back down.

The next class period went agonizingly slow because of their teacher. A woman, named , who was so strict she didn't want any talking in her class and absolutely loathed speaking out of turn. She spent the whole class lecturing the students on her unending list of rules. No speaking while she's talking, no drawing while she's talking, no nothing. Except breathing and sitting. She went on for another thirty minute lecture about how none of them will be able to go to the bathroom in her class. Ironic since one of her students is already there. Once the bell ranged for lunch the whole class sighed in relief.

"The bitch is gone! Praise the lord, thank you!" Zinc says as he and Loax stood up and stretched.

"Yea she was pretty mean, and loud and mean."

"You said mean twice."

"She was really, really mean."

"True that."

The two pick up their bags and head out of the class into the hallway. They passed several kids going in the opposite and same direction as they walked down the hall towards the staircase.

"So you wanna do anything for lunch? We could go eat out at a Ramen shop or maybe so you could feel more at home-"

Zinc is flabbergasted by Loax comment. He quickly turns his head over to look at him and says, "Wait ya'll can eat outside of school for lunch?"

"Yea." Loax nonchalantly answers

"Dang, gonna be even harder to find her in the city.

"You seriously gonna look for her in the city? We don't have that much time for lunch it's going to be impossible to find her."

Zinc puts on his cocky smile and lays his arm on Loax's shoulder.

"That means I have to do this even more." Zinc waves his hand in front of Loax as if trying to show him a big picture."If I do this now that means in the future nothing will be impossible for me, because I've just accomplished the impossible today!"

"um your confidence is way too big."

Zinc takes his arm off Loax and he begins to hold his head up high. imagining the things he can do after this day.

"Yup, I know it is. Plus she's cute so I gotta try"

"Well you don't mind if I tag along on your crazy mission do you? I don't have anything else to do."

"Of course not man, thanks!" Zinc pats him on the back. Happy that he can have some company in his search.

Zinc and Loax walk down the stairs at the end of the hallway and see a big crowd of girls gushing at this tall muscular boy at the entrance to the school. He wasn't wearing his school shirt, or any shirt, while he flexed. His smile shined the expression of the luckiest boy on earth, he had the undivided attention of about twenty girls.

"Man his lucky. If I had a body like that then I could probably get a girlfriend." Loax says as he pouts.

"Please I have better muscles than that guy."

"You do?"

"Well that's what I'm gonna be saying in the near future."

"Near future" Loax says in disbelief.

"Ok maybe like the far, far future."

All of a sudden the lucky boy starts to hold his side, grunting in pain. His smile contorts into a expression of agony and the girls around him questions him.

"Just move!" He screams. Then the crowd around him open up a path for him. He rushes out like a dog off a chain and runs past Zinc and Loax. He accidently bumps Loax to the ground in his mad dash.

"Ouch. Jerk." Zinc offers his hand to Loax and picks him up. Loax dusts off the dirt from his sore derriere.

"Maybe he had diarrhea. I would rush like that too so I don't shit myself in front of a bunch of cute girls." Loax shakes his head and completely agrees.

The two exit the school and start their crazy mission to search for Nia. They walk around the city looking, and talking about where they could find her. They ask several students and citizens if they had seen her, but they all replied no. They look into restaurants and conveniences stores and even clothing stores. After a while, they sit on a bench across the street from a bank.

"Wow, can't believe it's only been ten minutes. Feels like it's been a whole day already." Zinc says as he checks the watch on his left wrist.

"Yea, my feet feel like they just ran a marathon. It's gonna feel sore tomorrow."

"I feel perfectly fine. Maybe you should work out more."

"I would, but my dad is always hogging the gym."

The two sit there in silence while they observed the scenery around them. Cars whizzed past them each second, racing to get some food before the lunch rush. All types of citizens past the two sitting on the bench. Kids, grannies, moms, dads, even a clown, who they took a picture with because they couldn't resist. There was no cloud in the sky and the noise was relatively low for a city. It was peaceful and Zinc and Loax felt even more relaxed because of it.

"I think we only have thirty more minutes to find her." Loax says as he hangs his head back in the bench.

"Ok we need to expand our search. Let's split up and look for her ourselves. If you find her then call me."

They exchange cell phones and put each other's numbers into it. They trade back and relax more.

"Thanks again for helping me on my crazy mission, but I gotta ask,why are you helping me."

Loax plays with his messy hair as he answers.

"Well, um, mostly because I was bored and you seem so confident in finding her so I didn't want to see you fail."

Zinc grins as he sits more erect in the bench."Even though I just met you, I can definitely call you a friend. Only a friend would help me this long just to find a girl."

"So would I be a dick if I just left right now."

"Yea, a big one."

Zinc and Loax share a hearty laugh together. They Ignore all the people walking by them looking at them oddly, as they crack up unconstrained. The loud laughs calm down to low snickers after a few seconds and are then interrupted by police sirens.

The cars stop in front of the bank and several policemen rush out of their cars into it, guns out.

"Holy crap! Come on we gotta see this." Zinc says as he and Loax rush over to get a closer look. The people around them run over as well and more police come and stop them from getting any closer. Everyone forms a big crowd that stood in the middle of the street. Police stop the traffic from coming in and hitting any one and from interfering. The people behind the traffic lines complain, but the cops do their jobs and ignore them. Several people in the crowd jump and stand on tiptoes and sit on shoulders to get a better view of the bank inside.

They see a man with a black ski mask holding a machine gun. He shoots up one of the cops and makes him jitter as more and more holes are put into him .The crowd outside gasp in response to this, but only a few run away from the scene. Another cop shoots the gun out of his hand and they begin to move in closer to him. The criminal then pulls out a knife in his boot and stabs a cop in the gut then uses him as a shield for the gun fire from the other cops. The bystanders inside the bank cower and scream as they see the cop head shot right through. The criminal is then hit on the back of the head with a nightstick and falls down. The police, enraged from losing their comrades, begin to beat the hell out of the man. Hitting him with nightsticks and stomping on him too. When their rage subsides, they pick up the man, who is black and bloody now, and take off his mask. They read him his rights. He tries to struggle out of their grip and doesn't say anything. One of the policemen hit him on the head again and screams to him if he understands. The man silently agrees and they take him outside to the cars.

When he is taken outside of the bank he looks up to the crowd and screams.

"God damn it Kurusu! Where are you! You can't just leave me here! We were a team you bastard!"

"Shut up"! A policemen yells as he hits him on the head again.

They shove him in the car and the police men in front of the crowd starts asking people to move and make a path for the cars. People start to back up and look at the criminal , who is sulking in the back seat, grinding his teeth. The police zoom out and turn on the next street and the crowd disperses and start to talk about the incident individually with each other.

"oh...my...god." Zinc props himself up on his knees and his head sinks down. He starts to breathe irregularly even though he didn't do anything physical. His eyes bulge out and his legs start to feel wobbly.

"That's the first time I've seen someone die." Zinc says quietly, feeling all of his energy leave him.

Loax stood there and looked at the people around them. Some looked exactly like Zinc and some even worse. There were couples trying to ease their mate's pain of seeing this. People in cars who were to sullen to drive off. Loax could even hear the cries of kids in the distance from parents who ran away earlier. A terrible feeling sinks into Loax's gut and he starts to grab and shake his head. Why wasn't he feeling as bad as everyone else he questions himself.

"Zinc you need to get this out of your mind. You don't want it to stay in there, trust me."

Zinc shoots up from his position and screams " how the hell am I gonna do that?" People around them turn their heads but, they didn't look surprised.

"What the hell possessed me to go and look at that anyway?" Zinc thinks to himself.

Loax expression turns to worry as he says "Let's just go look for Nia. You'll be too busy to even think of this while looking for her."

Zinc sighs, bows his head again, and puts his hands in his pocket. "Sure."

Loax puts on a phony smile so he could try to cheer up his friend "and don't worry about calling me if you find her. I wouldn't want to cock block you."

Zinc looks up and a slight smile appears on his face. Alleviating some of his stress.

"Yea, so hopefully I won't have to see you 'til I get back to school."

"I don't want to see you either."

The two dap off and split up to find Nia.

Zinc's passion to find his interest died at the scene of the crime. His friend's effort to try to busy his mind didn't work at all. Zinc walks around the city solemnly wishing he didn't have to see that. He walks around with his head low and his hands in his pockets, depressed. The only solace he had from his regret was when he starts to wonder who that criminal was yelling for. After a few minutes, Zinc ends up next to a rundown shop.

From the outside any one could tell that the place had nothing of interest. The little amount of items you can see through the dust on the windows looks broken. The shelves inside were unmaintained and covered in spider webs. The door leading to this abandoned building is completely rusted. Zinc backs up to get a better look at the whole building and notices it has a big back room.

"There's no way she could be here, but stranger things have happened. "

Zinc walks up to the door and pushes it open. It takes a lot more force than he had expected. The chimes on top of the door were so old it didn't even make any noise when the door was pushed open. The aisles Zinc saw as he strode down each one held a variety of merchandise. Hairspray, mangas, brooms, microwaves, etc. Of course all of them were too old, and dusty to be used. The only thing that was seemingly in good condition was a guitar. When Zinc picked it up and strummed it a horrible sound was emitted from it. "Damn, that sounds worse than a thousand dying cats." He placed it back on the shelf and went over to the counter at the back of the store. There was a bell on it but when he pressed it no sound came out. Zinc saw a door behind the counter and when he walked up and opened it, a hallway was revealed. He walked down and at the turn he saw Nia in a small room. Candles provided the only light in the completely stone room. She had various items that must have come from the store scattered around. She was crouched while looking at something on the floor. Zinc stood in the hallway trying to pep himself up.

"Ok, ok kinda weird she's in this place. Well more than kinda, but that oddly turns me on even more. I'm so weird. But anyway, I should just pretend I don't know her name and walk in nonchalant. Just don't ask what she's doing or why she left unless you want to get bitch slapped." Zinc takes a silent, deep breath. "Here goes."

Zinc turns and sees Nia standing right beside him. He bounces back and flails his arms in surprise. His eyes pop out and he is absolutely speechless for a moment. The girl that he was looking all around the city for with his friend just heard him say that, does he even stand a chance anymore?

"Speech inside your head this time idiot, and think of a segue out of this."

The two continue to stand there in awkward silence. Nia continues to stare at him from behind the wall. Inching her face closer and closer each second as if inspecting something. Zinc just stood there holding a weird pose thinking that if he doesn't move maybe she won't notice him and he can start again. Finally the weird, weird moment no one would want to be a part of is finally ended when Nia asks.

"How'd you get your hair like that?"

Zinc came down from his pose and assumes a more natural position. He looks at her with more relaxed eyes now.

"It's natural."

Nia steps from behind the wall and walks up to Zinc and starts to inspect his hair. Touching each strand of it to try to get the whole picture behind it.

"Are you sure? Did you use some sort of magic or dyed it so much it's stuck like this or did your parents surgically remove-"

"No , no it is one hundred percent natural. See even my eyebrows are the same color so that proves it." Zinc says as he grabs Nia hand from his head, annoyed. He then runs his hand through his hair.

"You could have done anything to make your eyebrows the same color. So what was it you did?"

"I was born and then my hair grew like this."

"So you was born that way. So does that mean your parents messed with your hair while you were still a fetus?"

Zinc was flabbergasted by the girl's question. His mouth stood a gap and he just looked at her oddly for a few seconds. Nia, who had a very quizzical, and interested look on her face, turned sad when Zinc started to look at her like that. She looked down at the floor with a sorrow countenance, reflecting on how many times she received that look in the past. Zinc notices this and immediately breaks out of his surprised phase. He puts his hand on her shoulder and apologizes.

"I'm sorry. It's just, your questions kinda surprised me. No one has ever asked me a- unique question like that before." She picks up her head and gazes at him with her big puppy dog purple eyes.

"So has your parents done anything you while you were still developing"

He moves his hand away from her shoulder."I don't know. I'll have to ask them."

He wraps his hands around the back of his head and shows a slight smile."Ha I should be asking you the same questions."

"That's kinda a sore topic, sorry." Nia says while gloomy playing with her hair.

Zinc feels her sadness in his gut. He definitely knows if he asks anything else about her hair he will get bitch-slapped.

"But it is unnatural." Nia says.

The two of them stand there in the concrete hallway surrounded by silence for what feels like to Zinc forever. He hears the quietness as if it's a person yelling at him to speak. Say something, anything ,even if it's stupid. He ponders in his head several different topics he could ask her about , but in the end, comes up blank. While he's feeling like this Nia feels perfectly fine. Happy even. To have someone pay attention to her feels like a blessing, but she can't shake the feeling of curiosity. She needs to know why Zinc is so interested in her.

"Hey Zinc." Nia says, breaking his train of thought.

"Yea?"

"Why did you spend your lunch time looking for me when you could have spent it eating or talking to cuter girls or-."

He cuts her off in mid sentence." Because you're so different, in a good way. I like girls who defy normal and express themselves. The girls who just dress and act like everyone else to fit in bore the crap out of me. Besides you are cute, long blue hair turns me on."

Nia couldn't help but laugh. She felt as if a thousand weights have been lifted from her frail body. The amount of joy she felt couldn't be expressed in words , pictures or anything. It was too much, so much in fact that she couldn't hold it to herself and spread it to Zinc causing him to laugh too. Even though he had no idea why he was.

"Aw man your laugh is contagious." He get cut off by his and Nia's guffaw. "it's too much."

After a couple of tears and hurt sides the two stop. Zinc thinks for a moment that they should get out of this trashy building. They could go out to eat and then go back to school. While he thought that, Nia looked back into the room she was in. Regretting what she had almost done.

"Hey we should get out of here and grab something to eat before we have to go back to school."

She agrees and they walk out of the hallway. When they appear behind the counter to the store they see a fat old man wearing a fine black suit. He wonders down the aisles with his dress shoes clicking on the wooden floor. He picks up a snow globe that's broken open and twists and turns it while looking at it. He strokes his beard that must have been shaved a few days ago with his fat hand. Blonde-grayish hair leaks out from underneath is black, white striped hat in strands.

"You know I was pretty flabbergasted when my phone woke me up from a nice sleep this morning and told me I was gonna die today."

Zinc tenses up from hearing the word die but is also confused about the man's statement about his phone. Nia grabs Zinc's hands tightly and tenses up as well.

The man puts down the cheap snow globe and slowly walks down the aisle, towards them, while gripping his golden, jewel studded cane in his right hand

"When I saw that, I was expecting to die in a gunfight, or some elaborate plan involving a undercover cop. You could imagine my surprise when I come here and see that my killers are a doujin(black slur) and a cracker jap(Caucasian/Japanese)."

Zinc's puzzledness, and fear grew as the fine dressed man continued to speak. Zinc had no idea why he accused Nia and him of being his killers or why the man was expecting to die in a gunfight. He also wondered in the back of his head what a doujin was and how that man got that cane he's holding

"Zinc when I tell you to duck and run do it." Nia whispers to Zinc.

"Ok." He nervously replies.

The man comes to a stop a few feet in front of them and raises his cane.

"I'm a better fortune teller than my phone 'cuz I know I'm not gonna die here today."

"Duck!" Nia yells as the man shoot from his cane a powerful bullet that spreads through the concrete wall behind and the preceding rooms.

"Run!" Zinc and Nia begin to run in a crouch position. They start running normally when they got past the medium size hole in the wall made from the cane's bullet. Then they went into the room Nia was in previously. The cane wielder hops over the counter and starts chasing them.

"Holy crap! This guy is really trying to kill us!" Zinc says as they burst through the door in the back of the room. It leads to another hallway, this time made of fine brown wood, that has multiple doors in it.

"Come on through here." Nia says while still clutching Zinc's hand, trying her hardest to lead him away from danger. They enter the door in the middle on the left of the wooden hallway and close it from behind. They enter a large storage room with plenty of boxes stack in aisles on top of each other. The boxes reach the bright light bulbs that hanged at the top of the building 50 feet in the air. There were plenty of moving equipment in the storage room as well. Truck lifts, forklifts, etc. The duo went in and try to find the right aisle to hide in. During their search Nia notices that the boxes had the names of the items inside and their combined weight. They stop and began to catch their breath at a stack of large boxes halfway into the room on the right.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Yuno watches them in their fancy room outside of the universe. They sit at their throne together with two seats very high up from the ground. Murmur sits on the white arm rest right next to Yuki.

"Finally the killer is loose! This is getting real interesting." Murmur says.

"Yea, but I hope it ends soon. I'm ready to give the speech for the survival games already. It's been so long since we picked all the contestants and gave them their future diaries." Yuki says.

"I wouldn't want this to end fast. I want it to be as long and bloody as possible." Yuno gleefully says.

"one hundred thousand years and you still haven't lost that sadistic side to you yet." Yuki says.

"Yea but that's why you love me so much huh?"

"It sure is."

Yuki and Yuno share a passionate kiss together, to Murmur's dismay. She turns her head away from them, sticks out her tongue and makes a gagging sound. They stop their tender love making and stare back at the screen, but then Yuki is stopped by a thought that just occurred to him.

"Murmur, did you pass out all the future diaries?"

She flies up to his front and puts her hands on her hip.

"I feel offended that you even asked that question. I am your servant who worked her butt off giving everyone their phone."

"Then why hasn't Zinc used his yet?" He says while pointing at him.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to use it."

"Maybe you didn't give it to him. How could you pick him and not give him his future diary?!"

"Fine I'll give it him." She says as she raises her hands above her head to show her annoyance. She begins to float over to the portal to the world but is then stopped by Yuno.

"Wait let's see what he can do without his phone."

Yuki snaps his head over to Yuno's direction."But Yuno, he could die."

"Yuki he has someone who has a diary with her already, he'll be fine."

Yuki slumps his shoulders and relaxes. " Yea you're right."

"Besides , it'll be interesting to see how he gets out of this without it."

Murmur teleports over to Yuno and hugs her face.

"That's my favorite god. You're a lot more interesting then that stick in the mud over there." she says, playfully teasing at Yuki.

Back in the action, Zinc and Nia stand behind the stack of boxes plotting their next move.

"Ok he's going to eventually find us so we need a plan on how to kill him." Nia checks her phone for diary entries. While she did this, Zinc felt uneasy about killing someone. He starts to imagine the scene at the bank. The criminal who killed two cops by stabbing them and shooting them. "Am I going to have to kill someone like? Or is it going to be even more graphic? I don't want to do that!" The thought was harmful to Zinc's psyche and he grabs his head in a panic. He bent over putting his chin closer to his chest and starts to shake. His eyes bulge out and he starts to repeat in his head over and over, "NO I WON'T DO IT!"

"Nia , I can't do this." He says as he gets out of his panicked state.

Nia puts her phone back into her pocket and looks at Zinc with worry in her eyes.

"Can't we just knock him out or just run away. We don't have to kill him." He says, quickly.

"He's just going to come back for us. We have to kill him now."

"Why would he come back? He's just a fat old man he will probably forget about all of this after we leave."

"Zinc I know you are afraid of killing someone , but he's not. He pointed a cane-gun at us and attempted to kill us. You still want him to live?"

Zinc is at a loss of words for a moment. Thinking about what Nia just said and how to respond to it. Before he could though, she continues.

"If it was someone you loved and cared for you wouldn't hesitate to kill him right?"

"yea." he answers in a whisper.

"Well this is like the same thing. You need to kill him."

Zinc lowers his head and puts his hands in his pockets. For a moment he didn't say anything and Nia just looked at him with worry still in her eyes. He then picks up his head and rubs it with his hand and sighs.

"I guess I could live with killing one person so I can get out of this situation."

"That's the spirit!" Nia smiles and takes out her phone and quickly with through the messages again so she could formulate a plan. Zinc passes the stacks of boxes they hid behind and notices the man finally found the storage room they were in. He shuts the door behind him and starts to look for them through the aisles of boxes.

"He shouldn't find us for awhile, we have plenty of time to come up with something." Zinc says to Nia.

Nia gasps and Zinc quickly turns over to see what happened.

"I got the perfect plan." She says.

"What is it?"

"All we gotta do is distract him and then the other one just stabs him in the back. He won't see it coming."

"Pretty simple, but one problem. None of us have knives."

"We don't need one they have some right here." Nia points to a box behind them labeled kitchen knives, 450 pounds.

"How convenient ."

Nia puts her hand on her lip in a puzzled manner. "We just need a way to open it."

Zinc stretches out his arms before him and cracks his neck in a cocky fashion. "Let me do this. I did things like this for a living back home."

Zinc crouches down to the box's height and starts to look for a taped part. He finds it along the side of the box and sticks his finger through it and tears it open. He then reaches in and pulls out two knives.

"Why two?" Nia asks.

"If all us fails, always be prepared. Hopefully it won't though.

He places the butcher knife in her hand and puts the other one in his own pocket.

"Well, um , you could be the distraction. I can stab him in the back."

"Na uh." He says, then precedes to put on his cocky smile. " A gentlemen wouldn't let a lady do his work for him right? Besides, you couldn't put a knife in someone as big as elephant man back there with your tiny hands."

"Well I'm glad you have your confidence back."

Zinc begins to leave the aisle and find the fat man. "It never left." he says as Nia starts walking with him.

As they crept closer to him, while constantly peeking around corners to make sure of his location, Zinc became more nervous. He starts to think his show of bravado earlier was false. That when the time comes, he may be too weak to drive the knife in. His heart starts to race , even though he was just walking. Meanwhile Nia felt fine. She was happy to have someone on her side to kill this man.

They finally got close enough to execute the plan. Nia went out first screaming obscenities at the old man to draw his attention. Zinc got behind a stack of boxes away from them and peeked to the corner for his chance to strike.

Nia and the cane-wielding man stood in an aisle a few feet away from each other. He stood there glaring at her still mad about what she said about his hat and she waited there for him to lower his guard.

"For people like you who have the moxie to make fun of my clean, clothing I have something special. A extensive, drawn out, violent death just for you. Because you've done pissed me off!"

The man raised his cane and begins to sprint, slowly, because he was too fat to move fast. Zinc saw his chance to strike and took it. He ran straight down the aisle for the guy, knife ready to plunge. He closes and sticks his arm straight out for his back and he slightly pokes him in the spine. When the man feels this he stops his slow sprint and instead turns around to face Zinc, who still has his face down and his arm out.

"You call that a stab?" The man says.

Zinc opens his eyes and realizes that he made the biggest mistake of his short life. He receives a surprisingly strong blow to the face from the man's cane and is sent flying back a couple of feet. His back slid and scrapped across the concrete floor. He is then finally stopped in his flight by a forklift, that he slammed his back straight onto.

"Uh no, Zinc! Why didn't my phone tell me this?I have to help him!" Nia's whispers to herself. She then pulls out her knife and rushes towards the old man. He anticipates this by looking at his cell phone and smacking the knife out of her hand. He grabs her by the throat and picks her up from the ground.

"Bout time this thing came in handy." He says while looking at his phone.

Nia tries to struggle to break free. Bit his hand, kicked his stomach spat in his eye , but to no avail, other than pissing him off.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna let you die un entertained." The man says with a malicious smile spread wide across his ruffled face. He walks over to the fallen boy, who is holding his scratched and lumpy back in pain, the man then precedes to entertain Nia.

He slams his jewel encrusted cane right on Zinc's knee cap, leaning his heavy body on it for added pain. Zinc's scream of agony spreads far past numerous aisles.

"NO STOP IT!" Nia yells as she starts again to struggle more.

"I told you I'll entertain you, now let me finish."

He starts repeatedly banging Zinc's knee with his heavy cane. Turning it into a black and blue mangled mess that resembles a balled up piece of paper more than a knee.

"NO ZINC!" Nia yells to the top of her lunges for the poor boy as tears stream down her face, onto the man's hand. Zinc's screams start to fade more as the pain takes away all of his energy to do anything. All the screaming, crying and pain makes the psychotic man, happy. His twisted smile just grows bigger and bigger the more he hits him. Finally he stops.

"You know, you really need to learn how to kill right." The man stays while looking at the battered Zinc. "Maybe you need a demonstration, on how to make someone really die." He moves away and places Nia on the ground and puts his fat foot on her chest to make sure she doesn't move.

Zinc lays there watching Nia squirm and scream, while telling him to close his eyes. The man enjoying every bit of this. Rage starts to build up in Zinc. Rage from what that fat old man did to him. Rage from his failure to kill him earlier. Rage from having the man torturing him like this. "I'm not gonna let this happen!" Zinc screams to himself in his head. He looks at the knife still in his right hand and clutches it tightly. He rolls over to his side to pick himself up. He puts pressure on his okay knee and unfortunately on his mangled knee too. The pain is overwhelming to him. It floods his mind and body. Every part of him is saying no but what he is thinking is, "Screw the pain." Instead of holding him back, he made the pain push him forward. He ran for the guy, knife ready and held in both hands, and stabbed it straight into his spine. Nia moves as soon as she felt his weight out of her. Overtaken by rage, he yanks the knife back out stabs him again and again and again. He keeps stabbing him in the back until all of his passionate energy is gone and he falls to the floor right next to the bloody pool that the deceased man made.

"Bastard." Zinc says while panting on the ground, dead tired.

Nia lifts his upper-body from the ground, hugs him, and thanks him profusely.

"I knew you could kill him." She says gleefully.

"Yea but I fucked-up. I should of killed him earlier-sorry."

"Everyone's first kill isn't easy. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm sor-."

All of Zinc's energy finally leaves his body and he passes out in Nia's arms.

The sweet smell of bitter melon wakes Zinc up(no not really it smells awful!). He jolts awake and finds himself completely drenched in it. "What the hell?!" he yells.

He finds himself in a small light purple room with only a bed in it that matches the purple walls and white ceiling and floor. The only person that he is accompanied with is a little demon he doesn't even know.

"Hi." Murmur says while holding a bucket behind her back.

"Hi? that's all you gotta say you just threw a bucket of bitter melon at me." a drip of the atrocious drink gets in his mouth and it immediately makes him spit it out and wipe his tongue clean of the filth.

"I didn't throw this at you someone came in here and just tossed on you and ran."

He looks at the her in disbelief. Glaring at her from across the room in the bed where he laid.

"So someone just walked in here and tossed bitter melon on me." He shot his arms out for emphasis for this "Why?"

"So they could wake you up."

"Why not just use water!" He yells and then got more of the horrible tasting drink in his mouth.

"I- I mean they didn't have enough water close by so they just used the closest thing."

Zinc sighs and says. " at least there wasn't something worse nearby. Although this is pretty horrible."

He looks down at the covers where his knee is and notices that it feels completely fine. He pulls up the sheet, and while he does this Murmur throws away the evidence, and sees his knee doesn't look banged up at all. He pulls his head from under the covers and asks Murmur who did this.

"It was that girl you was with. She's also probably the one that threw that on you."

He ignores her last comment and asks where Nia is at. Murmur then points to the door leading outside of the room. Zinc got out of bed and walks to the door.

"Oh yea almost forgot, Here. " Murmur hands him a black and white memo pad.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"There's no time you gotta go now."

She pushes him straight out of the room .The light outside blinded him for a bit, and when he could see again he notices that he is in a completely different place. He stands on a circular platform with twenty two other people standing on one as well, forming a big circle. Of course Zinc felt confused and had a lot of questions on his mind but they were quickly answered by Yuki.

"Finally everyone is here." Yuki gets up from his seat up top his throne that stood over all of them." Welcome to the cathedral of time and space. I am your god Yukiteru Amano, and this is your goddess Yuno Gasai."

"God?!" Zinc says

"Goddess?" Nia says. When Zinc hears her he looks to the left and sees her standing on the platform right next to him. Gazing up at the two with curiosity.

"We have chosen all of you to compete in the survival games. Now here are the rules. You have all been given a future diary that will predict your future in a unique way fitted to your personality. If it predicts your demise then you will have to do whatever you can to prevent it. Also you will all be given partners that you will have to find on your own like this."

Yuki and Yuno pull out their phones and bump it together at the top. The phones then shine a faint blue light together.

"So go find your partners before you kill anyone, because they are very important. If you kill your partner, even if it's an accident, then you will die." They withdraw their phones."The two last remaining people will be given a wish for anything, except more wishes. So any questions?"

Zinc quickly went through his previous experience in his head. All the pain he had to go through he has to go through again. He has to kill someone, again. "but why?" He asks himself as he balled his fists in rage."Why do we have to do this. If it's just a wish then what point is there to have to kill each other.

Yuki flew over to his platform with a calm look on his face and his hands folded behind his back.

"Simply put , because were bored."

**Miss Murmur behind the scenes: A whole New game?**

**Yuki and Yuno edition**

Yuki sits in a bar in Russia with a cold beer in his right hand. He is dressed in his usual black and white attire that he wears when he visits this part of the world. White boots that go a bit past his black jeans. A big black coat around him that reveals the white shirt Yuno made for him. On it, it reads ,"God of the Husbands" in red letters with hearts around the words. In the rest of the bar, everyone is overjoyed. Men are having little parties for their friend who just made the legal drinking age. A brave man is going up to a raving beauty with the intent of getting her in bed with him , and so far he is on his way to do it. Drunkards are playing darts with high accuracy (surprisingly) in the corner of the bar. Even the gays and lesbians are open and having fun with the other patrons. Everyone is having fun, except Yuki.

The beer in his hand is instantly chugged down and slid across the wooden countertop towards his other sixteen empty drinks.

"Hey Vlad, get me another one." Yuki says without any slur in his voice.

The bartender takes a empty glass he just recently cleaned and pours another drink in , and slides it towards Yuki's hands.

"Thanks" Yuki says while still sitting there looking bored. His eyes were fixed on the figure before him. It was a figurine of a man with a beer gut , drinking a barrel of beer. Underneath it was the time, Seven p.m. Yuki looked at it while not really thinking about anything significant. He just counted the minutes since he was last entertained by something.

"Why so glum , chum?" Vlad the bartender asks in his deep voice as he grabs another cup to clean. He saw some red lipstick on the rim and couldn't help but imagine what gorgeous woman left that. Then he went on to think of the things he would do to her for hours and hours and hours...

Yuki saw him lost in his thought "Jokes on him , the person that left that was a dude." He thought.

The bartender got out of his trance and continues to speak. "My favorite customer, you should be overjoyed and drink more. Today marks the 15th anniversary of when Russia finally kicked those smug American asses off their throne. " Vlad spreads out his arms to form a Y with his body , so he could convey his happiness to Yuki.

"I haven't been overjoyed in 15 years, 6 months , 128 days, 400 hours, and 1616 minutes." The clock changes to 7:01."Now 1617 minutes.

"You should buy a whole kiloliter of beer. It will wash away all of your boredom once you get hammered."

Yuki chugs down his seventeenth drink and gently crashes it into the rest. "Alcohol hasn't affected me in a while."

"Exactly, you come in here and drink enough to intoxicate two whole armies and then leave as if you were drinking water, and always filling up my bank account too. Never get tired of seeing that." The bartender slides Yuki his eighteenth drink.

"I don't drink that much Vlad. My record is only at fifty. That could get roughly about one army."

"Speaking of your record , it's about to be beat by that lass over there."

Yuki turns his head to the left towards the entrance and sees Murmur sitting at a table drinking two beers at the same time. She is in her adult form and has a big crowd around her cheering for the next drink , which is drink number twenty.

"Murmur." Yuki whispers under his breath and then walks over to the table she is sitting at. "What are you doing here?" He says as he places his hands on the table. She finishes her twentieth drink and wipes her mouth clean with a nearby napkin.

"A little birdie told me that this place had the best beer in the world, so I just had to come."

"And who was that?"

"Yuno."

Yuki waved his hand in a horizontal way and instantly everyone in the bar was frozen in time, except Yuki and Murmur.

"Just fess up, you followed me here didn't you." He says as he slams his hands on the table for emphasis. In response to that Murmur puts up her hands in a defense manner.

"Ok, ok, you got me, but I only followed you here to see where you were going. I was going to leave but when I found out you have a record here I had to stay and beat it."

"Ok one, don't tell Yuno about my hiding spot ." He points up his index finger for one and his middle finger for two. " and two, no one is going to beat my record except me."

The two got all up in each other's grill, putting their best game face on. "If you can keep your record from being snatched away by me, then I won't say a word.

"Deal."

Yuki waves his hand again in the same pattern and lets everyone continue what they were doing. He then pulls up a seat to Murmur's table and yells to Vlad to get them some more drinks. He sees his opportunity to make a lot of money and gets them their drinks immediately.

"Let's go!" Murmur says as she starts drinking beer after beer, one by one. Yuki joins her, except faster, finishing off a drink and getting another one each second. He is now catching up to her with twenty five drinks to her twenty seven. Murmur sees this and puts on a determined face. She starts to resume what she was doing earlier and pours down two drinks every five seconds. Now she has beaten Yuki's previous record of fifty and exceeds it by nine. Yuki is close behind her at fifty seven. The crowd is evenly split between the two. The people right behind Murmur are chanting her name in unison and are waving their signs they just made (somehow) of her. Yuki's crowd stood behind him with painted faces on (again somehow) and roaring for a new record. Vlad had to get them drinks so fast he had to get people from the crowd to help, luckily for him, he didn't have to pay them.

"Yuki, if you give up now I'll try to ask Yuno to only punish you half as much." She chugs down her sixty ninth drink after delivering her taunt to Yuki.

"I hid here from Yuno for a loooooong time. So I've learned how to handle my alcohol." Three filled drinks are them grabbed and chugged by Yuki all at the same time, passing up Murmur at seventy two, and the crowd goes wild!

Since that was the first time Yuki has ever drunk that many beers at once , he didn't expect the reaction his body would have. He burped at a tremendous volume and accidently caused a small earthquake with his god powers, but nobody cared. They were too hammered and excited to anyway.

"I think you're starting to get tipsy. A sober god wouldn't make the place shake like that." The seventy third drink by Murmur is placed on the table , and then she goes for the next.

Yuki swings his free hand at her, denying her claim, but he does begin to speak with a slur. "Psssssshaw, I'm god!" He says loudly." This can't- *hiccup* affect me."

"Did he just say he's god?" A man in Murmur's crowd asks to a person beside him.

"Yea, he must be pretty drunk. You got this in the bag!"

"I already had it." Murmur sips her eightieth drink confidently. She sits there grinning, watching Yuki swaying back and forth and hear him talk some drabble about his hiding spots. " I guess I know where to go after this." She thinks.

A man from Yuki's side of the crowd starts shaking him to his senses. " Come on man. You're not just gonna let someone new beat your record are ya?" Yuki responds to his fan with a slurred no." That's the spirit! Now drink up." He pours the seventy third beer down Yuki's throat and yells to someone to get him another.

"Were all out!" The man yells back.

The crowd lets out a aw in unison and falls quiet for a minute. Yuki begins to think about the situation he is stuck in. If he doesn't beat Murmur then she will tell Yuno about his hiding spot. But if he stays here any longer and gets more tipsy then Yuno is bound to find him. He begins to imagine what she will do if she finds him. She would begin by lighting the bar on fire with a huge fireball. Then mow down each patron one by one as she gets closer. Then she would force him back home kicking and screaming. THEN the punishment...

Yuki then decides to do what any man in his right mind would do.

"Fuck it. Free beers for everybody!" Of course he doesn't, he is now completely drunk.

Suddenly everyone's glass is filled with beer and the machine becomes over poured with it. So much, in fact, that there are people holding their mouths open right underneath it. No one questioned where the free beer magically came from and just drunk it. As soon as the last drop reached their lips, more came into their glasses. Everyone cheered and toasted one another for the free drinks.

"Everyone's getting wasted tonight!" Yuki yells as he stands up from his seat with arms stretched out to the ceiling. "and you're not gonna beat my-"

Boom! Fire engulfs the entrance to the bar and quickly spreads around. Everyone drops their glass and start running for the exit. Trampled bodies lay on the ground motionless from everyone's frantic running. Even though their life is in danger, there are people who take an opportunity when they see it, and loot all the beer they can carry. While all of this craziness is happening ,Yuki just sits there, completely scared of his wife.

"Thanks Murmur for finding him for me." Happiness spreads across her face like the fire on the bar. If Yuno wasn't in a rush, she might have actually stayed here for awhile.

Murmur reverts back to her chibi form and flies over to Yuno's side. The chair under Yuki slides back as he shoots up from his chair in surprise.

"Damn it Murmur you sold me out! For what?"

"For this."

Yuno hands Murmur the Shoujo manga she has been craving for years.

*Face palm*"Why didn't I think of that."

Like a predator who just caught their prey, Yuno walked her way to Yuki. Completely ignoring the fires, and falling debris around them because, you know, they're gods.

"Please Yuno I was just out getting a couple of drinks. I was going to come straight back." He says frantically.

"You left me alone to watch the whole world for two days." She says, a bit annoyed.

Yuki creeps back slowly away from Yuno, terrified of what she might do."But you want me home all the time. I need to go out and stretch my legs.

"Well now you can come home and stay, for the next thousand years."

"WHAT?!"

She instantly appears in front of him and grabs him by the shoulders, then all three of them teleport home.

They appear into their domestic living room. Slightly bigger than average but still smaller than rich. To them, this was the perfect size. Even though each room in their house outside of the universe leads to a bigger place that shouldn't actually fit.

Yuno whips out magical cuffs out of nowhere and attempts to lock Yuki here, but he dodges and attempts to persuade her.

"Yuno please don't lock me in here again. I only left because I was bored.

She steps closer to him as she speaks." You were bored because you left. So let me fix that for you." She tries to cuff him again and he evades her for a second time.

"I need some entertainment Yuno."

"And I need you home more Yuki."

"And I have an idea!" Murmur says as she jumps to get their attention.

"How about we start a new survival game. That way you can have Yuki and you can have some entertainment."

"Honestly, I was getting a bit bored too. Lighting that place up was the most fun I had in 15 years."

"Then this will be the perfect way to cure our boredom."

"Wait, wait, wait, we can't do this. We're not gonna give up our position of god to someone. We're not even close to dead."

"Good point. Hmm what should we do." Yuno taps her finger on her lip to ponder a solution for this."Oh! We can just give them a wish."

"What if they wish to be god? Then what."

Murmur flies up to Yuki face and says. "Not everyone wants to be god you know. I'm not rushing to you guy's spot."

"Good point, being god is a lot more harder than I expected. I still don't know if we should go through with this. War is bad, but this is a lot worse. I don't want to put people through this."

"Ok ,then you can just get locked up for another thousand years." Murmur says.

Yuki looks over and sees Yuno slowly trying to put the cuffs on him and then he bounces back.

"Ok games it is then." Yuki says.

"If we are going to do that then we should make it different this time." Yuno says.

The three toss out several ideas in the following minutes. A lot of Yuki's ideas get rejected because it lacks any fun to it. All of Yuno's suggestions made the other two look at her strangely because of how cruel it is. Eventually, they all settle on two new changes.

There will be twenty four contestants and all of them will be paired in groups of two, to kill everyone else and win. Now the only thing that remains is...

"Who should we pick." Yuki asks the two girls.

"I already have a whole hand picked already." Murmur magically makes seven cards appear in her hand out of thin air.

"Yea me too." Yuno says.

"How do you already have people picked?" Yuki asks.

"Watching the world gets boring sometimes, so I play a game where I pick who has the best chances of surviving the game."

"Is it the ones who are already madly in love with someone?"

"Of course, love is the best weapon."

"And the most dangerous. Anyway, I don't have an idea who I would pick." An idea suddenly pops into Yuki's head. "How about I recreate the last contestants."

"Booooooooooooring." Murmur whined.

"Well screw you, I'm doing it."

"At least take off one. If you remake all of them then I'll have to get rid of one of mines." Murmur says.

"Ok, ok I'll take out Minene. She was the second person I was closest to, wouldn't want to see her die again."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that whore Tsubaki die again, and again, and again..." Yuno goes off and keeps repeating those words while she pictures her dying by her hands in a variety of ways, and of course Yuno has the biggest smile on her face while she does this. Second only to imagining keeping Yuki locked up with her forever and ever and ever...

Yuki looks at her awkwardly and continues." Anyway, I'm gonna go and make the others. Should take a day so I'll see you two later.

Yuki exits the living room and went to the big area that looks exactly like Deus's place. Yuki didn't want to change this place since it felt so nostalgic to him. This was always the location he felt comfortable, while he talked to his "imaginary" friends when he was still human.

After a couple of hours, Yuki had each of the contestants inside a bubble floating before him. They had their usual clothes on and appear as if they were sleeping.

"Well I have all of their appearances down. Now I just have to put their memories in, but I don't have to be awake for that."

Yuki waved his hands in front of him as he sat in his throne and made the magic happen. He made a dark blue liquid ball that contained their memories. Each bubble then grew a clear tentacle and latched on to the orb. Sapping away the memories that belong to them.

"Should be done by morning." Yuki gets out of his seat and stretches. He then teleports out and leaves the room with only the ten bodies, and Murmur. She flew up, with her bag on her back, from behind the throne towards the big blue orb.

"I can't have Yuki making the games all boring by having everyone act the same." She sighs." That kid just doesn't know how to have fun." She then takes her bag and pours all the containments inside the orb, turning it bright purple.

"That ought a makes things more exciting."


	2. Chapter 2 Partners

**I don't own Future Diary/Mirai Nikki. I only own the OCs that appear here.**

Ch.2 Partners

"What the fuck Japan."

Zinc stands in his room on the second floor of his two story house that he was fortunate enough to get from his parents for his trip to Japan. His slippers make no noise as he paces back and forth on the carpet in his big bed room. Plastered on his walls, are several posters of his favorite videogame and anime characters.

"On my first day in this country I end up looking all over the city for a girl , witness a bank robbery and a murder. I get beat up, tortured, and almost killed, and I had to kill someone. Then I get thrown into a survival game where I have to go through all that shit again! What. The. Fuck!"

Zinc falls on his queen sized bed, completely shocked about the day he just had.

"Well at least I got that."

He looks over to the gold, jewel encrusted cane that he took from his killer. He thinks back to the moment when he picked it up. He thought it was strange the body wasn't there anymore ,but didn't question it, he was too excited to shoot the gun anyway.

"Can't even use it. It knocked me back ten feet the last time I shot it. Man that guy must be hell'a strong to shoot that."

He looks away from it and tries to relax his body. The light fades from his view and darkness takes over when he closes his eyes. He clears his mind and focuses on his breathing for a good ten minutes, but still can't fall to sleep.

"No use." He has been up all night trying to fall asleep, and tried everything he could do. All of his efforts were to no avail. His mind was too occupied with all of the future events he's afraid of.

"I've already had to kill. I don't want to do it again."

He takes a deep breath and relaxes his self when he feels he is tensing up from the thought.

"I'll think about it later. I need to get some sleep. It's freaking 7:35 A.m and I haven't had any amount of sleep. Maybe I can talk myself to sleep. It's stupid but , hey it could work."

He reaches into his pocket for his memo pad, and then takes a look at the entries.

"All blank but one."

(1-19, 7:40 A.M)

**I end up running to school and bump into a midget.**

"Da fuck? A midget?" He tosses it on the floor."Knew that thing couldn't predict the future. It's Saturday why would I run to school.

Zinc couldn't think of anything to talk about other than the survival games, so it crept back into his head.

"I wonder if I can trust Nia to help me?" Wait, wait that's stupid, she risked her life to save me, of course I can. But still, if she isn't my partner then-" Saying that he would have to kill her was too much for him to do. He thought if he said it then he would jinx his self. He definitely didn't want to do that.

Zinc looks at the green lighted clock that was on a nightstand at the end of his bed.

"7:39. I guess my *air quotes* future is about to come."

Zinc's phone suddenly starts to ring , with Nia on the other end.

"Didn't expect her to call so quick, but damn glad she did."

He picks up the phone "Hello?"

"Zinc, you need to come to school."

"Why? There's no school on Saturday."

"There is and your gonna be late if you don't come now."

"You're kidding."

"No. Didn't you look this up before you left?"

Zinc thinks back to when he did research for his trip to Japan. When he saw that kids go to school on Saturday he thought it was a heartless, soulless, selfish, evil person that has way too much time on their hands. It was too bad to be true, but it was.

"Shit! I'll see you there."

Zinc turns off his phone and starts prepping for school. He quickly puts on his uniform, rushes on cleaning his teeth, but takes his time with his hair, "I can't rush perfection." he thinks, and then continues to move quickly. He goes back to his room and grabs his bag and notices his memo pad still on the ground."This thing predicted all this, but how?" He stops himself from pondering any longer when he notices the time, 7:50 A.m."Crap spent too much time on my hair gotta go now!"He darts out his front door and heads to school.

At school, Nia sits at the entrance, alone, with other kids and cliques around her. She looks around constantly for the confident boy she met the other day. While hoping she doesn't make any eye contact with the other students, but also hoping to as well.

Her hand is tightly rested upon a strange book on her lap. She squeezes the book hard to let out the anxious tension she is feeling. All the excitement she felt when she woke up early this morning washed away when she saw Zinc wasn't here."Aw, I should of known he wouldn't be here. But maybe he could be here early on Monday." That thought instantly lightened her up." Then we could sit here together for our class to start. But how will I know if he gets up this early? What if he's a night owl. Maybe I should run a experiment."

Nia starts swinging her long hair while in thought and her face changes to a thinking look. For Nia to not be worried about the people around her is new to her. Her experiment took up all of her mind and distracted her from her surroundings. Also occasionally making her blush. Her hair makes a steady, low beat on the bench she's hitting it on. A small smile appears on her face as she stares up to the clear sky. She felt happy.

"Oh Zinc." She instantly pops out of her train of thought when she sees him running.

"No time gotta get to class!" He grabs her by the wrist and they both start running to first period.

The bell for class rung and the two made it in just the nick of time. Although, they are the last ones to Hiyama's class. When they sit down Zinc notices something.

"Huh, Loax ain't in class today."

"Which means I get you all to myself." Nia thought.

After the roll was taken, Hiyama stood up from his desk with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Pop test everyone."

The whole class starts to complain. Throwing insults under their breath and tossing out excuses. Other students frantically take out their books to do some last second cramming, while others take out their books for a nap.

"Aw man." Zinc takes out his future diary." Why didn't it tell me about this?"

"Mines didn't tell me either."

Zinc sighs "We are really gonna have to figure these things out."

"I have mine's figured out all ready."

"Really? So what does it-

"Quiet." Hiyama silences the whole class instantly. They know better than to get on his bad side.

Zinc stressed throughout the whole test. Especially since this was his second day at school. Nia on the other hand, flew through the whole five page test in under seven minutes. Now she sits there writing in her strange book. Seeing her ace the test like that made Zinc feel even worse. Although, when Nia offered him the chance to cheat, he refused.

Once all the tests were collected, Zinc felt that he could have scored better if he just gave the teacher the bird, other than his test.

"I sucked at that test. I hope my bad answers make him laugh enough to give me a decent grade." Zinc says sadly, with his head on the desk and his arms wrapped around it.

"Well maybe if something were to happen to the tests, then he couldn't fail you." The way Nia said that seemed half serious and half jokingly.

He picks up his head."I don't really care. I can just make it up later.

*laugh*"You seem so nonchalant about failing a test."

"Don't have to bring it home to my parents overseas. So I'm good."

The bell for second period rung and the evil bitch returns! The sky turns black and the thunder roars on her entrance. She laughs maniacally as she hands everyone piles and piles of homework. Drowning everyone in paper and giving them all paper cuts. Well, in Zinc's dream she did. boring class was just what he needed to finally get some rest. Nia kept herself occupied by gleefully working on her experiment and blushing while she saw Zinc sleep."Even his drool looks cute." She thought.

Lunch time came and the two eagerly got out of their desks, happy to be out of that class.

"Hey, uhh, Zinc." Nia says shyly with her head turned from him.

"Yea?" He stretches his body from head to toe.

"You wanna have lunch w-with me?" She blushes a bit while saying this.

"Sure."

They start to walk out of the classroom to the hallway, but then stop at the wall immediately outside of the class.

"Where should we go." Zinc asks.

"Well we could go up to the roof. That's where I usually go."

"Ok, umm how do we get there."

"over there."She points to the staircase leading upstairs with her gloved hand. Then they start their miniscule journey to the school's roof.

"So what does your diary do?" Zinc asks.

"My diary predicts anything that happens directly to me."

"I wonder why it does that."

"Probably because I use to write about that stuff in my diary." Those words accidently rolls off her tongue. When she heas herself say it she immediately covers her mouth and hopes Zinc didn't hear anything.

"What's wrong?"

she uncovers her mouth."You didn't hear what I said , did you?"

"Yea don't worry I had a diary too. Used to write all the exciting things that happened to me." It finally dawned on him what his diary does."Maybe that's it."

Nia sighs in relief and returns to a more relaxed position."It probably is."

"Yea, anyway , why did you get embarrassed when you mentioned your diary. That ain't nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm just not that comfortable talking about myself."

"Well if you do it more than you won't feel so uncomfortable."

She smirks."I can't do that. I have no one I can open up to."

"Well practice on me first. Then you'll want to share your back story with the whole world."

"Aaaah I wouldn't want to do that." She nervously says.

"But you will feel like you can. Just need a little practice first."

They arrive at the top of the school and sit on the platform close to the gate. Nia takes out her box lunch and Zinc remembers he completely forgot his this morning.

"You want some of mine?" She opens up her box lunch and Zinc's face lights up on how delicious looking it is. A box full of curry that appears to have been made by professional chefs.

"Um, no. I couldn't just take your food like that."

She picks up some of the meat in the curry with her chopsticks and moves it to Zinc's mouth.

"I have enough for two, I don't mind."

Zinc puts up his hand to his mouth as if to push her away without touching her.

"Yea but I don't want to catch anything you may or may not have." She completely ignores him and moves closer.

"I don't have anything deadly."

"But I really, really don't want you to catch-" She stuffs the food in his mouth mid-sentence. The taste immediately shuts him up and fills his taste buds with a joy it has never experienced before.

"Holy shit, that's good! And not even that spicy, just the way I like it."

"Really?" She grew ecstatic to hear this.

"Yea you got some talent. Even a picky eater like me can love this."

"Glad you like it." She says while smiling.

She put some of the rice in her mouth. To her, the taste was even better with Zinc's essence on it. When he saw her eat, he couldn't help but feel a little bad that she has to share spit with him.

"You want some more?" she asks , offering him another piece of meat.

"Sure , but you don't have to feed me."

"But I don't mind" She quickly says.

"Yea but I do. I don't like the idea of someone feeding me, makes me feel weak. Can you hand me the chopsticks."

She gives the chopstick to him and the piece of meat falls back into the box. He goes fishing for it for awhile , until finally giving up his pride and lets her feed him.

The two of them share a quiet moment together as they eat. The peaceful noise of the gentle wind and the low murmurs of the students chatting below them created a comfortable blanket of noise around the two. Erasing all their stress and woes of the games. Making them forget it for this moment. It almost didn't feel real to them anymore. The taste of Nia's gourmet food took control of most of Zinc's mind. Telling him not to rush this like this was a school lunch; this had to be savored. The other part was the excitement he felt for the first time. He is all alone, with a cute girl, being fed by her. They're not better situations like this in dating sims he thinks. Nia is experiencing a first for herself as well. Complete bliss. Not a worried , or scared, or vengeful thought occupied her mind. Only the person beside her did, and her experiment for him. "I wonder if I should just ask him? Nah that'll take the fun out of it." She thought.

"Man that was good! When we win this game, I am wishing to be able to eat that for the rest of my life."

*laugh* "You're not gonna have a long life if you just eat this all the time. Besides I can always just make you more."

"It'll be a delicious way to die though." Zinc grins from cheek to cheek."What are you gonna wish for?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, still uncomfortable talking about yourself?"

"No, it's not that. I know that I use to know something I would wish for , but now, I don't."

"Well when we win. Then you can deicide then."

"Oh that reminds me, we should check if we're partners."

"Oh yea. We should."

They withdrew their phones from their pockets and bumped them together. No light appeared.

**Takao Hiyama, 3rd**

"She's so beautiful." I thought.

I stare at my soul mate through the window. She is sitting on her couch watching TV on a expensive looking television. A thorough look around the neighborhood is all that was needed to make sure no one is looking. The whole place is quiet since no one is out at night. This house is a good distance away from the street lights to the side of me. I take another look around to make absolutely sure no one spots me. Good, I am safe.

So far my sweetheart is like all of my old dates. Single, living alone in a safe neighborhood. Smart enough to lock the doors and windows, I checked, and the only time she would open up the door for someone dressed like me is Halloween. Also, I cannot break in since she has a alarm right next to her door. This used to be my most dreaded part. Trying to figure out how to get to my date used to be hard, until I got this.

(1-19, 9:24 p.m)

**She is expecting a package. She will open the door if she sees a box. I can get one from one of the neighbor's garbage.**

This makes my most hated part easy. I feel more at ease with it, but still, I doubt I can trust this future diary completely. Once I placed the box and knocked , she came out just like I expected.

When she saw me emerge from the shadows, her eyes widened. She is so happy to see me that she screams in excitement. She kicks me in the testicles, but I didn't flinch, I always come prepared for that. Then she tries to shut the door but my machete stops it before it could fully close. It must of have been a accident , she wouldn't reject me. I slam the door behind me when I enter and lock it, to make sure no one interrupts. She quickly makes her way upstairs and looks back at me right behind her. She actually cares where I am.

She must want to be with me since she locked herself in the bathroom. She tries so hard to keep me out by pushing on the door, but it's useless. I stab my weapon through, making sure not to hit her yet. Her scream is as delightful as the first. I then carve out a path for my arm so I can unlock the door for myself.

I open up to the small , well lit bathroom and see her crying tears of joy. Her mouth quivers and snot and tears join on her chin. Both of us can be seen together in the mirror. The way I stand over her sitting on the ground looks like the perfect couple's picture.

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!"

music to my ears.

"You just want my body right?"

She undoes her shirt to reveal her breast to me. It's obvious from the looks of it but I need to make sure...

"Do you love me?" I ask.

"Yes! Yes I do! Just-"

My blade goes straight through her chest. A clink is heard when it hits the toilet behind her. Blood starts to pour down her gorgeous white skinned body. I want to stay with her in this moment for longer, but I can't. Someone must have heard her scream and called the cops already.

I make my way outside to the backyard and escape the neighborhood through everyone else's. Once I am out, I am then back into my civilian clothes, walking down the street to my house a couple blocks away. Just like I predicted, the neighbors called the police and now they are rushing past me to the scene, late.

The walk from a kill is always so pleasant, and this one is no exception. The words, yes I do, echo in my head as I walk down the street , happy. Her smile that she had when she said it stays with me this whole trip .I know she meant it, she had to. I look up at the white luminescent street lights, they don't seem as annoying when I'm on my walk from a kill. The noise from the passing cop cars fade out in the distance, leaving me glad that I got off the hook. Except for one, it is parked right in front of me on the side of the sidewalk.

Two young looking cops come out of it, one male, one female, and approach me.

"Sir are you aware of the murder that happened a few blocks down?" The male officer says.

No one saw me, they can't suspect me of anything.

"No officer, I did not, how tragic." I dip my head down to appear sadden by the news. It seems it affected the man, but the woman wasn't moved.

"Well someone called in and said a red haired man your height was standing outside the victim's house." The woman says.

Damn it! I looked around twice and didn't see anyone. Who reported me? Useless phone didn't even tell me about this. But, I need to remain calm, there's still a way out.

"Well I was out busy tonight , so it must be a coincidence."

"What were you out doing?" The female officer asks.

"Well-" Even though I don't trust it, I take out my phone for answers. Then suddenly...

"Yoooohoooo honey over here!"

A finely dressed brunette comes running out the store across the street. Waving at me with a phone in her hand and a bag in her other. her heels click to a standstill as she stops by my side and grabs my arm.

"Aw did you get yourself in trouble again? You bad boy."

The male officer and I were both taken by surprise when this woman came up to me like that. It's written clearly on his face that he's jealous.

"Ma'am was this man with you the whole night?" The woman officer appearance must be deceiving. She has a lot more experience than I had thought.

"Yup, we're a couple. We even have a app on our phones that say we're the perfect match."

She bumped her phone against mine and they both lit up. This can't be right, how could she just come out of the store and know I am her partner? This can't be good, but I don't have any other choice.

"So then why were you walking down the street instead of being with your date?" The female officer pressed.

"Ooh I know it's kinda immature and all , but I had to buy some feminine products and I just didn't want him to see."

"But why-"

"Are you gonna interrogate us all night? You know you can't do that." Her tone changed to angry at the cop's constant questioning.

"She's right , we could get in trouble if this gets back to the office." The young man says.

The female officer grabs the tip of her hat and sighs." Sorry for the inconvenience."

The two officers walk back into their car and drive off past us. The girl beside me waves to them as they left as if she was taunting them. Once they were out of sight, she pushes me away.

"Ok, never doing that again."

She extends her hand to shake "Number twenty two, pleased to meet you."

I return her shake "Third."

"Well third since were forced to work together, we should be able to contact each other at any moment."

I agree and we exchange numbers, then she starts to leave.

"Wait shouldn't we say our real names?"

"This doesn't need to get personal." She says without looking back.

This woman that came out of nowhere and saved me is my partner? How professional she seems make me want to trust her, but I still can't. I know one thing though...

"She's so beautiful."

**Miss Murmur behind the scenes**

**Road to Sakurami High**

**Zinc edition**

"Gotta get to school! Gotta get to school! Gotta get to school!"Zinc bursts out of his house's front door and starts racing to school so fast that he leaves dust clouds in his path.

"Crap I only have ten minutes. I'm never gonna get there in time on foot."

During his mad dash , he trips over what seems like to him, a midget. He ends up flipping in the air and landing on his book bag.

"Ow." He picks himself up from the sidewalk and looks over to the midget.

"I'm sorry midget- I mean short person! - I mean- wait is that offensive?" He holds his chin as he ponders this.

"Why every time I come to earth someone always runs into me." Murmur says as she gets up to a sitting position while she rubs her banged up head.

"Huh-wait you're that girl I met earlier."

"The name's Murmur."

"Ok sorry Murmur gotta go-"

"That's all you have to say to someone you just injured?"

"Oh right, can I help you?" He checks his wrist watch for the time." In the next thirty seconds."

"It's gonna take longer than that to heal my injuries."

"Yea, but I don't have time. I need to get to school."

Murmur jumps up from her seated position. "Then I have a solution for both of our problems."

"Oh yea, what's that?"

"If you agree to be my guinea pig for my brand new instantaneous trans-locator remote, then I can get you to school." She holds up a purple and white remote, decorated with stickers and the name of it is colored in blue marker at the bottom.

"Made this bad boy myself."

"No kidding."

"This can teleport you instantly to school. Still with ten minutes to spare."

"Really?! Then start it already."

"Ok here we go."

A white sphere with bits of electricity around it forms over the two. In a second they were gone.

"Murmur, where are we?"

The two of them stand in a grassy field, with grass that goes up to Zinc's stomach and that completely blocks Murmur's field of vision.

"I don't know. I can't see."

Zinc picks her up to view the world they were transported to.

"Oh, we went back in time."

"What?! What time?"

As if on cue a Mother fucking T- REX came out, accompanied by badass music, and scares the shit out of the two.

"It's a mother fucking T-REX! Press the button!"

"Ok!"

They teleport out right before the T-REX chomps them.

Zinc sighs "Never want to go to the past again. Where are we now?"

"Now we're in another universe were woman are dominant on earth but-"

"Why can't you just get me to school already-wait women. All over the earth?"

"Yea, but-"

Suddenly a whole load of women start coming into the room the two are in. They were all different ethnicities, different body sizes, but they all had one thing in common, sexiness(Oh yea!)

"Finally a man that can re-populate our dying world and save us from extinction." One of the women says.

Suddenly, Zinc strikes a dramatic pose and a spotlight hits him, emphasizing the drama.( it happens in this world.)

"Murmur." He says in a dramatic tone."I must go and save this world! Not because of sex, not because it's the best opportunity for a 16 year old man like me to have, but because this world needs me!"

"But-"

"No Murmur! I know I am leaving my loved ones behind, but I don't have a choice. These people need me."

She sighs. "Fine, I'll leave it to you then."

Murmur exits the room and waits outside in the hall for Zinc.

"So ladies-"

immediately after saying that Zinc leaves the room and joins Murmur, looking depressed.

"You found out they're all transvestites didn't you?"

"Please just get me out of here." He says in a muffled voice, since his head is between his knees.

They teleport out in the same flash of light.

"Where are we know?"

They appear in a small room, covered in blue paint. On the wall there are- wait did someone just say something.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" I shout at them as I type it down.

"I don't know what we're doing in your fucking room!" Zinc says in astonishment.

"It seems like we're in the real world, and he's writing a fanfic of us. Well me, he's your creator."

"Holy shit! My creator."

So many emotions run through my head as I see my character and Murmur. Most of it, annoyance from how weird this is.

"This is getting too weird, I'm ending this omake."

"Wait! I have a favor to ask." Zinc stops me at the last word I type to send them back. Or did I stop myself since I wrote this and- AW Fuck This!

They teleport in front of the school.

"That...was...weird."

"Yea..."

"But thanks for getting me to school."

"No problem , but you only have twenty seconds to get to class."

"Son of a bitch!"

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. This took me longer to write than I thought. I added a omake to the first chapter so if you have already read it before, check it out. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter can be out soon, it's gonna be my favorite one to write! but first I have to get through a whole weekend of work *sigh*. Please review, want to grow as fast as I can. :D :(**


	3. Chapter 3: Battling your own self

**(1-18, The meeting for the survival games.)**

"Simply put, because we're bored."

Kiee looked at the god ,Yukiteru, standing right in front of a person. The other god, Yuno, stood up from her throne and said "When we saw one of you brutally kill one of the contestants already, we got so excited from it." She clapped her hands together. "It was the most fun we had in a long time."

Kiee felt uneasiness settling inside of him. Butterflies were dancing in his gut.

"W-who died?" He asked Yuno nervously.

"Number seventeen."

Kiee's eyes widen when he looked to the platform to his right and saw no one there. His body felt weak and he could feel his stomach churning. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but he knew he couldn't look weak around the other competitors. He just stood there with his fists balled tightly and his head down.

"Yes he died for a glorious cause! He was the entertainment for our bored gods!"

Kiee couldn't help but angrily react to the person's comment. His head and gaze instantly darted to the person to his far left.

"Shut up! He died for a stupid reason! Who cares if the gods are bored!" Kiee felt a tear roll down his cheek, but luckily for him, the shadows around his face covered it from everyone's sight. But they definitely heard the emotion in his voice.

"Well well, that was quite a snap. I deduce this recently deceased person is close to you, most likely your partner. Now you're all alone, easy prey." A person far in front of Kiee says.

"Darn." He thought. He let his emotions take over him, now everyone knows his connection to the deceased man. His connection with his dad.

**(1-19, 8:00 a.m, A day after the start of the survival games.)**

Kiee sat outside of a church with his head between his knees. The sky outside was beautiful. The clouds blocked the sun in just the right way to make everything appear holy. He has short blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. His outfit comprised of a light yellow jacket and white shorts with silver boots meeting the end .He made little doodles in the sand that he sat upon. Trying to do anything to keep him entertained while he waited. Once all the gunfire stopped, he stood up and heard his name yelled out.

"Kiee, it's clear." A woman said.

He walked into the church and saw a sight that he is used to, something that he really, really, wished he wasn't accustomed to. Blood covered the aisles and benches of the church. Bodies of people laid dead all around. Gunshot holes decorated the place to make it appear like a warzone. Several people were cleaning up the mess. kiee sighed upon entering into this.

"You guys didn't have to do this."

A man carrying a machine gun walks over to Kiee. He is a thin man wearing a white formal shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants. He also wears a fedora on his head concealing his gray hair with little strokes of green in them.

"WE had to. These guys wanted to charge us 506949 yen($5,000) for a funeral for the boss. And it wasn't even the best they had. How fucking disrespectful!"

"Ludano, we could have just gone to another one."

"All of these churches around Sakurami are just scam artists. This is the best deal we got."

"You couldn't have just bargained with them?"

"We did. This is how it turned out."

Kiee dipped his head down and tried to walk past Ludano, but he stopped and said.

"Can you look for Mario? We need to have a meeting and he needs to be there."

"Ok." Kiee sadly said.

He walked down the aisle and occasionally looked at the large amount of people cleaning up. He walked to one of them and asked for Mario's location.

"I think he's in the Priest's corners." The woman said while cleaning up the blood.

Kiee walked into the place mentioned by the woman at the right corner of the church. It was a small room with plenty of shelves and plenty of books on them. The man nicknamed Mario, because of his and Kiee's love for the game , also because he does a wonderful impression of him, sat at a table in the room. He was a very round man. A big round gut and a round head with shaggy black hair on it. He wore a large yellow Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans and pink shoes. The thing that stuck out the most-was the large amount of blood on his back.

"Oh my god Mario!" Kiee panicked and grabbed and shook the man from behind.

"Mario please, don't die on me too!" Upon further inspection of him, Kiee noticed something weird. The man was snoring. Kiee lets out a sigh of relief and taps Mario on the face.

"What- huh, Kiee? Aw man, I wanted to get Ludano or Mitsuru."

"Mario, that joke is too soon. Everybody is mourning for dad, nobody wants to mourn for two people."

Mario lets out a nervous laugh. " I guess that was too soon. Should of thought before I made this joke."

"Anyway, Ludano told me to get you. We have to go to a meeting."

"Wait, can you help me get this blood of the back of my shirt?"

Kiee looked at him confused." How'd you get it there in the first place?"

"Well." He turned around in his chair to face him.

"The craziest thing happened when you left out the church. Somehow this GIANT DINOSAUR teleported fifteen million years in the future and started killing everybody. Everyone was running around screaming like little girls- WAH! except me. I took on that dinosaur with my OWN TWO HANDS and killed it like it was a fly on the wall. I stood in front of it ,victorious, and out of spite, it spat it's blood on me. And that's how I got all of this blood on me."

"Liar." Kiee said after he was finished laughing.

"Well, the real story wasn't as fun as that one, so you just gotta believe me."

"Come on, let me get that off you."

Kiee grabbed a rag from a nearby shelf and tried his best to get all of the blood of his back. The best he could do was spread it around and make it look faded.

"Thanks, now let's go to that meeting."

They went to a extensive room with a large round table in it. It also had blood, bodies, and bullet holes in it, so they had people cleaning there as well. One of them complained once seeing Kiee, Ludano, Mitsuru, and Mario just seeing at the table talking.

"Hey you guys should be doing this too." The man said.

Mitsuru shifted in her chair to face him. She wore a light blue blouse, skinny white jean and black shoes. She had a heart shaped face with black flowing hair on it. Her green eyes depicted her as a very respectable woman.

"Elric, I would gladly take your gloves and rag off of you, but there is a more important matter that we have to discuss."

"Ok, I get why you're there, but what is Ludano lazy ass doing there?"

"WHAT?!" Ludano yelled while bolting out of his seat. "At least I don't complain when I get a job!"

"At least I actually do my job, you just find ways to get out of it."

"I find ways to improve it."

"Yea for yourself!"

"Bellyacher!"

"lazy ass!"

They both stared at each other menacingly from across the room for a while. Then, they both burst out in laughter.

"Ok, just get your meeting over with already so you can help us out." Elric said.

"I don't know, might need to talk about more things, like the weather."

Elric continued cleaning the room and the meeting finally started.

"I expect the church to be cleaned in two days, so the funeral should be held right when we're done." Mitsuru said.

" I disagree. The boss should have a damn good funeral. We can't have this rushed, it needs to be good." Ludano said.

"We need to have it quick Ludano. The next boss has to take his place." Mario said.

"How about we just ask him?" Ludano said. Then Mario and him looked at Kiee for his response. He felt the weight of responsibility on his shoulders already and felt pressure in his head. He didn't know what to say, even though it wasn't a big decision.

"Guys, we shouldn't have him make orders yet. He still isn't ready." Mitsuru said.

"Then why do you want the funeral early? He's gonna have to take his place on the day of it." Ludano said.

"We can have the funeral, just have the ceremony for him later."

"I don't know Mitsuru, we can't mess with tradition like that. It's not our place to do it." Mario said.

Kiee wanted to say something but he felt like the conversation was moving too fast for him. What he thought at one moment didn't fit the conversation now.

"I know it's tradition but Kiee needs help. He's too sweet to take up the boss's position now." Mitsuru said.

"You're mothering him too much, once he gets in place then he'll know what to do. Boss and I did a damn good job preparing him for this. "

"I'm sure you both have, but I don't know if he did a good job listening."

"He is ready. I know it."Ludano said.

They continued arguing about the replacement of the boss, and Kiee wanted it to just stop. He wanted to get the conversation off of him, so he could forget, for a moment, about what he has to do in the future. He tried to think of something to change the conversation. Then it dawned on him. The day he told the whole family of the boss's demise, everyone grieved and mourned for the entire day, so they all forgot one very important thing.

"Guys." Kiee said, breaking their discussion." What about the body?"

**(1-18 ,11:45 before the start of the survival games.)**

"Why the fuck is the only bathroom for this school on the third fucking floor?!"

Zach, the tall, muscular, black haired boy who was clutching his sides in the middle of a circle of girls, ran up the entire school for the one bathroom in it. Ramming plenty of students unfortunate enough to get in his way in the process.

"Fuck! it hurts too much!"

He finally gets to the bathroom and flings the door open, then runs inside. Unfortunately for him, the clean bathroom has three broken stalls. Only one worked and it was already occupied. Zach stands in front of the stall and bangs on the door.

"Hurry up! I gotta go."

The kid in the stall answers in a nasally voice."Sorry I have to put on my belt and it's taking-"

Zach groans in pain and clenches his sides even more. He was already sweating from running, ramming, and holding all the way up to the third floor, and began to sweat even more. He bent over from the pain, grinded his teeth and contorted his face into something awful.

"I don't have time for this. Get the fuck out!"

He quickly opens the door and tosses out a glasses wearing boy, who was half his size, out of the stall. His back hit the wall behind him and he slid down.

Zach sits down on the toilet and continued clenching and groaning, except louder this time. The boy, who is still having trouble with his belt, felt bad for hogging the stall from Zach, so he tries to help.

He knocks on the stall door."Excuse me sir, are you taking a shit?"

"No-*groans* it's just-"

"It sounds like a shit, and a rather big shit. Do you need help taking a shit sir?"

"What? NO! Get the fuck away!"

The boy leans his back on the stall and starts to get serious.

"I know how you feel sir."

"I seriously doubt you do."*groans*

"I was once stuck at school taking a large shit just like you."

"GO. AWAY. You weird ASSHOLE." Zach grips his side from the pain that is growing worse and worse.

"There was just so much shit-so much!"

"Why are you telling me this?" He says this between his clenched teeth. The words he utters comes out in painful grunts.

"And the worst part is-there was no toilet paper!" The boy buries his crying face into his arm.

"Oh my god!" At this point Zach didn't know what was more annoying, the pain inside him that keeps growing, or the oddly helpful boy who wants to share way too much. But once the pain reaches the apex, he knew. The whole bathroom is filled with Zach's screaming. He grabs his sides as if trying to strangle the pain away. His hair and face are drenched in sweat and his expression looks like he's dying.

"Oh no! The shit is coming! Don't worry sir, I'll get you more toilet paper!"

Zach wishes it could just come out all ready. The pain he is experiencing now is more worse than what he has felt before. Probably because he held it in for so long. Finally, Zach lets out one last scream as two arms pop out of his sides. Blood shoots out as his arms break through several layers of skin, an intense pain covered his whole body and mind for an instant, than goes away.

He starts panting ,trying to catch his breath, and sits back on the toilet. Glad that it's over , but mad that the worse has yet to come.

"That bitch *pant* this was suppose to last longer."

He stares at his bare, white extra arms, that look as muscular as his others. The arms stick out from newly formed holes in his muscle shirt. He places his head into his palms and sighs.

"Now I gotta leave school without being seen. Fuck."

The odd boy from earlier returns, carrying tons of toilet paper. Specifically, forty-eight.

"Based on how much you were screaming sir, I think this might be enough."

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Zach says.

"Nothing sir, I just want to help you with your shit. Now open up the door sir."

Zach begins to worry when he sees the boy kicking at the door. "If he gets in and sees my arms, then It's gonna be middle school all over again, and I am not going through that shit again!" He thought. He stands up from his seat and with all four arms he pushes the stall door open hard. Making it fly right into the boy, knocking him out. A bunch of toilet paper rolls around the bathroom. Zach walks out of the stall and looks at the boy, who was covered head to toe with toilet paper. He places his lower left hand on his own head and sighs.

"Seriously, what was his problem."

He notices the dent he left in the stall door and smirks."These arms may be a pain in the ass, but at least they make me really fucking strong." Zach head turns to the bathroom door when he hears tapping on it. The girls that surrounded him earlier followed him up. They all expressed their worries verbally to him while behind the door. He cracks his knuckles and prepares to blast down the door just like last time, but he is stopped by a sudden headache.

"Dang mom, you really got that lesson stuck in my head. I can't hurt these girls." He thought.

The door banging made his headache worse and he wanted to scream, shut up! But it wouldn't solve anything.

Zach reaches into his pocket and pulls out his trust diary, and then reads the entries for the best solution to get out.

(1-18,11:45 a.m)

**Politely tell the ladies to leave, like a gentlemen.**

"Hmm, never thought about being polite. Mama does always know best." Zach thought.

He found it hard to even whisper the words. It enraged him to act nice to anyone other than his mom."Just do it already you fucking pussy." He thought to himself. He sighs and begins to speak.

"Ladies may you all please leave me for a moment." He immediately wiped his tongue clean after saying that.

They all gush in unison upon hearing his kind words. Their banging on the door ceased after that.

"Aww Zach you're so nice. I'll wait for you at the entrance." One of the girls says.

"Not if I get there first." Another girl says.

"You wish!"

The girls run and argue downstairs to the entrance.

"I would go meet them, if it wasn't for these fucking arms." Zach says while looking at himself in the mirror.

He stands at six feet seven inches , so the mirror could not show his whole reflection. It cut off right at the base of his neck. His favorite grey and black muscle shirt can be seen, and of course the holes his extra arms came through can be seen as well. Also, his blue school pants can be seen in the reflection.

Zach walks over to the bathroom door and slightly opens it, poking his head out to look up and down the hallway. To his dismay, he sees three teachers talking directly in front of the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Shit on a stick, why are they talking right there. Tell me what to do again, mom." He looks at his future diary again for a fix to his problem.

(1-19 ,11-50 a.m)

**Dip a roll of toilet paper into the toilet and make them run away! It'll hurt their nose but at least not them.**

"Nice creative use of toilet paper."

Two rolls of toilet paper lay right next to Zach's foot and he picks it up. He makes his way to a bathroom stall that has a caution sign on it and opens it. Regret instantly sinks in. The smell from the stall is so rancid that he couldn't even block it with two hands over his nose. He took a good, long look at the stall, in horror. Fecal matter covers the walls and huge turds lay on the floor. The toilet is clogged with a huge mountain of poop. Zach knew if he closed the door he wouldn't have the guts to come back in, so he went in and scooped up a good amount with the two rolls he had and got out, shutting the door behind.

Zach runs away and takes a deep breath of fresh air away from the putrid stall. Well, not fresh, since he has two dirty rolls of toilet paper in his hands, he accidently breathed in the toxic smell from those, and then immediately gags after that.

"Oh fuck that was-awful. Who the hell did that?"

Suddenly, the culprit pops into his head and he gazes at the boy still knocked out on the floor.

"Did he do that?"

He shakes his head so he can stop from getting any deeper into that thought and heads for the bathroom door. He leans his head out and throws the dirty rolls right at the teachers in front of the staircase.

"Ugh what is that smell?!" One of the teachers says.

"It's that toilet paper. Who threw that?"

"Who cares I'm getting away from that."

They run down the hall and into a classroom, safe from the stench. Zach runs down into the staircase and on to the second floor and encounters another problem. At the middle of the hallway, blocking the staircase, again, is a group of four students putting up a sign on the wall. One is painting another sign on the floor, two are placing the sign on the wall, and one is on his phone.

"Fuck balls, I gotta get past more people." Zach looks at his diary for another solution.

(1-19, 11:56 a.m)

**Make some noise in the band room to drive them away.**

"Another creative escape, thanks mom." Zach thought.

He goes into the band room right next to him without any one down the hall noticing. All of the wind instruments ,trumpets, flutes, saxophones, etc, were all at the front row of the class. He didn't have a mouthpiece so he wouldn't be able to play those. Even if he could, he can't blow any sound out of them at all. He sucks at wind instruments, but not as much as he did with the drums. His rhythm with them is nonexistent, his beats are monotone, an annoying consistent noise in your ear, and the worst part is- he is loud. So loud. Anyone within three blocks could hear his non-harmonious drumming. When he came to the drums, he places a bass drum on a stand in front of him and a snare to his side. He holds cymbals in his two lower hands. Holding these instruments reminded him of the nickname his band director gave him, the walking sonic boom. Now he is about to show those poor students outside why.

"OH GOD! What is that noise!" One of the kids says.

"It sounds like a hundred babies dying!"

The student on his cell phone tries to block out the horrible sounds with his iPod, but to no avail. The drumming is so loud he couldn't even hear the music right next to his ears.

"I can't take it anymore!" The students painting the sign yells while covering his ears.

The four of them run down the stairs and out of the school, screaming. Zach stops his drumming, right when he was getting into it, when he hears them yelling and running.

"Damn, I'm not that fucking bad."

He makes his way downstairs and sees the entrance right in front of him, along with all of the girls from before.

"Fuck me, forgot about them." He reaches for his phone again."What you gotta say this time mom?"

(1-19 12:00 a.m)

**Walk up to them and explain your situation. They will help you.**

Zach couldn't believe the words he saw on the screen. He shakes his head, thinking that his mind is playing tricks on him. The words didn't change after he did that, as much as he wished they did. Doubt and nervousness starts to fill him as he considers his next move.

"They won't help me. I guess mom doesn't always know best."

The doubtful boy looks at the girls, who are still arguing over him at the entrance. They are all cheerleaders that he knows from his wrestling matches and practices. The cheerleaders and wrestlers practice in the same gymnasium , so a lot of them are close, but all the admiration goes to Zach, the star wrestler. Ever since he came to Sakurami High he never lost a match, not even a practice match. He was made ready for this after the life he had in middle school. He is the envy of all his other wrestlers, and the dream of every cheerleader. He did not want to lose that.

Since the girls are arguing so much , Zach is able to sneak out of the window to the side. He steps on the grass at the back of the school. Unfortunately, someone is outside.

"Man looking for that girl is giving me a headache. I hope Zinc won't mind if I take a nap here."

Loax and Zach lock eyes for what seems like an eternity. Loax is shocked to see the four armed boy in his favorite nap spot. While Zach is surprised and nervous on what he is thinking Loax might do. Finally, Zach couldn't take the silence anymore and lunges at Loax.

"Hey wait!" Loax says as Zach grabs him by the legs and spin toss him to the wall behind, knocking him out.

"Blame fate for that. Not me."

After that, Zach heads to the woods, not far from the school.

He walks up to a house that is in a clearing in the forest. It is completely made of wood and barely looks maintained at all. Dead leaves cover the roof, moss hangs from each corner of the small house, the wood is black and covered with dirt that hardened from the sun above. Someone would think this place is abandoned, and if they go in, like Zach just did, then they would find no one there. Just furniture that matches the black, dirty wood all around the house, but Zach knew the secret entrance. He walks over to the bed that had no railings underneath, just the mattress and box spring. He then flips the mattress off and sees the staircase that is carved into the box spring. He heads down to the basement to find the person who he is looking for.

Zach descends into a stone hallway, that surprisingly looks clean. The walls are so close together that they could make someone with claustrophobia panic. Luckily, Zach wasn't. He reaches the only door in the hallway all the way at the end. When he opens it, he emerges into a large room with a stone ceiling far above. The place looks like a maze with several cages making the walls and plenty of lab equipment scattered around on pushcarts. After a while, he reaches the person he is seeking at the middle of the large room maze , surrounded by cages.

"Welcome back, Zach."

The tone of her voice sounds soooo seductive. Every time he hears her voice, pictures of sexy nurses with low cut dresses and cleavage exposed, appear in his head. It instantly gets him excited to hear his name said slow and sexy like. But as soon as he sees her, that changes quickly.

The woman turns around to see him and takes off her hood to reveal her hideous face. The first thing to jut out is a long pointed chin that is a sickly looking white. Warts plague her face in several places. Her eyes are beady and her hair lost all of its color long, long, ago, now it's completely gray.

"Bitch put that thing away!" Zach covers his face with his hands.

"But I wanted to see your handsome face."

She goes to rub his face with her grotesque looking hands , but he immediately bounces back.

"You ass! You know the deal."

"Fine." She pouts and puts her hood back on, covering her face in shadow. Zach sighs out of relief.

"Why did my fucking arms come back?!" He spreads out all four arms while saying this.

The mad scientist, Helga, turns and begins to tinker with something in a cage nearby. She picks up a blow torch on a pushcart next to her and uses it on a weird pile of pus in the cage. Disgust makes Zach turn his head away from her when the thing starts to bubble.

"I told you not to put on too much."

"More should mean it lasts longer."

"No, that means drastic side effects. You're lucky that it just shortened the time. Although, it would be interesting to see what could have happened."

"Fuck no it wouldn't! I could have sprouted a fifth arm out of my ass in front of the whole damn cheerleading team!" He clenches his fists hard as he imagines this.

"You know if that were to happen, then I wouldn't need to fist you anymore."

Zach almost forgot what hid behind that gorgeous voice and hood. A smile spreads on his face when he thinks of a hot , sexy nurse plunging herself deep into him. The pain and pleasure mixing together creating a new orgasmic feeling. The thought almost enticed him, until some of the pus from the thing in the cage jumped on him.

"Ugh What the fuck!" He tries to wipe the disgusting stuff off his face, fast.

"Aw , sorry dear, want me to wipe it off for you?"

"HELL NO! and you never ever, ever, ever, ever , EVER! Fisted me before!"

She lets out a low laugh, puts her hood back on and walks back to the cage."Yea I wouldn't. You're not my type."

A vein pops out of his head and he clenches his hands hard as he yells."Then why did you say that fucked up thing!"

"Because I love messing with you, hahaha."

Zach goes to grab her by her collar, but is stopped by a headache. His mom's lesson stops him again.

"I know mom wouldn't care if I curse this bitch out, but I can't hit a girl. Ouch."He thought. He rubs his head and closes his eyes, trying to rid himself of the headache.

When he opens them, he sees the serum for concealing his arms directly in front of him and he tries to grab it with all four hands, but misses when she yanks it back.

"Nah uh uh. You know what you have to do first."

Zach lowers his arms to his sides and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but give me my coat. I can't go out like this."

She tosses him his long black coat from the rack just beside her. It went a little past his mid thigh and the collar was popped up over his mouth, just like he likes it. The coat conceals his arms nicely.

"How about you get me someone who doesn't deserve it this time sugar."

"Fuck no." He says as he makes his way out of the place.

Zach arrives in his least favorite place to be. Well, second to the mad scientist's house. Downtown Sakurami, where even at daytime it was unsafe to walk alone. Blood splattered haphazardly on the walls, gang sings all over the street, and people are jaywalking in the street. Zach enters a nearby bar. They didn't ask for his id , since around here, no one cares.

The place is packed. Every table is taken so some patrons have to stand with their beers. Barely any light comes in through the shades. Zach manages to get through the crowd and sits at the bar to listen to the conversations around him. To the immediate right of him sits four men talking very loudly.

"So this bitch I killed last night was screaming the whoooole time I plowed her." A dark skinned man, with fairly nice hair, boasts.

A fat, white, bald man laughed at him. "I had mine's screaming before I even took the knife out."

"Didn't even need a knife. Killed mine's with my long slong." A short man says.

A tall skinny man smacked his lips to their comments."You all need to stop wasting your girls, just keep them locked up like I do."

"Looks like I found my targets." Zach says as he stands up and walks over to their table.

"What the fuck you want kid?" The dark skinned man yells.

Zach kindly replies to his question by grabbing his head and smashing it straight through the table, splitting it in two.

Everyone in the bar turns fast, excited for the fight that just commenced. The other three men stand up and brandish their weapons, a bat, a knife, and a gun.

"I know who I'm taking out next." Zach thought.

He quickly picks up a piece of the broken table and smacks the gun in the fat man's hand, right as he shoots it. The bullet goes straight to a bottle in the background. Large wooden pieces of the table got stuck in the man's hand and blood begins to flow around it. He screams and holds his hand.

"Bastard!" The short man with the bat begins rushing at him from behind. Zach quickly notices this and grabs the man's arm and flings him to the fat person in front of him, knocking both of them down. He then picks both of them up from behind and throws them both to the bar counter behind. Their heads hit hard against it, leaving a crack.

The last man left conscious is still standing in the same place, next to the broken table, scared. Zach walks up to him as he speaks.

"You have the balls to rape a woman but can't come and stab me?!"

After hearing that, the tall man frantically runs to him with his knife overhead. When he gets close, Zach just slaps him in the face and he falls down. He grabs the skinny man by the collar and stares directly at him with a menacing gaze.

"Where are they?"

" 4273 Sakurami Drive, my house." He quickly answers.

He then grabs his neck and slams him on the floor, knocking him out. Zach takes a moment to let the adrenaline leave his body.

"Didn't even need my other arms." He thought.

He looks at the four unconscious men and realizes he is going to need some help.

"Hey can someone help me bring these dick bags out?" He asks to the crowd around him.

"Sure." A random person says.

Zach picks up two bodies and puts them over his shoulder and the other guy picks up the rest. On his way out, he hears comments from the other customers about the fight.

"I give that a seven out of ten. The table smash was pretty flashy."

"Yea, but there wasn't enough blood."

He rolls his eyes on hearing this.

"They always give me that score, they wouldn't know a good fight if they were in one."

They exit the bar and the guy drops the bodies on the sidewalk.

"Thanks, I got it from here."

"Don't mention it. Those guys are assholes anyway. Scammed me out of fifty bucks."

The man returns to the bar after that. Zach then takes out his phone to call the police about the girls the skinny man has hidden in his house. Once he hangs up, he looks around the street to make sure no one could see him. He then punches his other arms through his coat and picks up the other two.

He returns to the basement lab and goes to the same small spot as before, but the scientist wasn't there.

"Helga, where the fuck are you?" He yells loudly so she can hear him.

"oh Zach, sweetie, you've come back fast."

She comes out from one of the cages she just cleaned and approaches him with her hands clapped together in joy.

"And you brought four. Stupendous!"

Zach tosses the four bodies on the cold, stone floor."Take 'em . These assholes started making my arms ache from carrying them for so long."

She bends over to inspect them closer."It's a good thing you got me some more, the others are starting to ooze."

Zach felt disgusted hearing that. "Just give me the damn serum."

She turns and picks up four bottles from her cart." Here you go."

Zach takes them and leaves the basement lab for home.

**(1-19,12:00 a.m, day after the start of the survival games)**

Zinc Didn't feel like he was in reality anymore. At first, he thought this must be a dream. Too horrible to be true. He should wake up at any moment and feel relieved that it was all his imagination. But when the awkward and silent moment kept dragging on, he no longer felt comfortable. That emotion was replaced by a sinking feeling in his gut. It felt as if he was being dragged down to a deep, dark pit, that he had no way of escaping, except one. Killing Nia. This reality was too much for him to bare. He had a hard enough time killing someone who was trying to murder him. Killing her, who has done nothing to hurt him and instead helped him and saved him, that thought was venomous to his mind. Staring at the girl right in front of him, who looks as dumbstruck as him, made Zinc feel sick.

"Nia...I don't want to kill you." He mumbled.

"You don't have to. I can just kill your partner and then we can be together."

Zinc sat silent, muted by the thought of someone else having to die.

"We can ask the gods, I'm sure they will allow us to be partners."

He just shook his head, still deep in thought about all of his woes.

"You know how to go to the gods right?"

"No."

"All you have to do is close your eyes and think of the gods names in your head."

Zinc complies and does exactly as she says. When they open their eyes, they appear in the cathedral of causality. They look up at the gods at their throne, already talking to someone.

"No, you're not allowed to exit the competition. Now leave and go find your partner already." Yuno says, then with a wave of her hand, the person vanishes out of thin air.

"Never even thought about asking that, but I sure wish I could." Zinc thought.

"Oh, first and second, welcome. I already know you both know each other so I'll get rid of that" Yuki says to them. He then banishes the black shadows around them that concealed their appearance. Nia looks up to the gods and asks them.

"Are we allowed to be partners?"

Yuki ponders about her question for a moment then answers.

"I guess I can't stop you two from working together. But be warned, once ya'll find your partners, they will try to kill one of you, and there will be nothing you could do to stop them."

Nia was happy hearing those words. Knowing that she could be with Zinc is all she needed.

"Thank you." She said.

They both were teleported out by the gods and are now back at the roof.

"umm, I guess we should start heading back to class." Nia says, then begins to head to the roof's door.

Zinc knew the horrible feeling he had wouldn't go away if he ignored it, so he tried to get it off his chest to the one person he can. He grabs Nia's arm, looks at her and asked.

"Nia, how am I suppose to get use to killing people?"

She turns around and answers him oddly quick, and with a smile.

"Shouldn't you already be use to it?"

"What?"

"When you killed that man didn't it feel, liberating?"

"No, it felt like I had my free will taken by a serial killer. I don't want to be that."

Zinc tried to express his woe to her, but she still just kept smiling.

"Your just confused now. Trust me you'll feel free eventually."

Zinc didn't know how to respond to her strange answer to his problem. Actually, it raised more questions in his head, but he chose to ignore it for now. Seeing as the bell rung for the next class period.

"Ok, thanks. We should get to class now."

The rest of the day went unbearably slow for Zinc. His mind was completely blocked from all that happened around him, class, students talking, Nia constantly staring at him, by the troubles in his head. He was wrapped up in his thoughts, thinking about all the things that he will have to do, what he will do in the future. He thought he might become a psycho killer and wish for the whole world to just burn down. Of course that would be a ridiculous future for him, he's way too nice to do that. But what he's feeling now is making him think that he will have to become that in the end.

When the bell for school to end rung, Zinc and Nia walked out of school together.

"So, you wanna do something? Maybe we can talk about the games and-"

"Nia, I rather not. I think I'll just go home."

"Ok." She says sadly.

They separate and depart for their own house. When Zinc arrives to his, he opens his door and immediately goes to his bed and tries to sleep. Again, after trying for hours just like he did in the morning, nothing worked. He just laid there with a headache, and staring at his clock.

"7:15, still can't sleep."

Suddenly, Zinc phone goes off with Loax on the other end.

"Hello." Zinc said tiredly.

"Hey Zinc, you want to get something to eat? I really need to get away from my house now."

"Sure, I feel the same way. Where we going?"

"Sakurami sushi."

Loax stood outside the restaurant, with a lot of people behind him going in. It was dark and cold outside ,so he protected his fragile skin with a green long sleeved shirt, blue shorts and white socks that go up to his knees and brown shoes. He waved to his friend when he finally arrived.

"Sorry, got lost on the way here."

"No problem, I like waiting."

Zinc looked at him confused. The words Loax uttered screamed sarcasm, but his tone didn't.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

He looked at him kinda shocked."No, I really like waiting."

"Why's that?" Zinc asks as the two boys head to the door for the restaurant.

"I don't know. Maybe because I do it so much I just grew to like it. Feels relaxing."

"It's annoying to me."

They walk out the doors and into the restaurant. The place looks big, fancy and expensive. People sat at tables with white clothes over it, all around the restaurant. At the very center was a conveyor belt serving out sushi with price tags on it. The sushi were in plates they ranged from simple white dishes, to being served on miniature floats.

"This place looks expensive. You sure we have money for this? I only brought 5,000 yen($50) with me." Zinc said.

"This place looks expensive, but it's actually cheap. It's able to afford all of this because of how many customers they draw in."

"Hmm, not a bad business plan."

The two walked up to the conveyor belt and sat down on the stools right next to it. Those were the only seats left in the house.

"Got here in the nick of time." Zinc said.

Loax agreed and the boys watched as plates of food came strolling past them. The wave before them was titled, "Dragon wave" and each plate was on a float that looked like a dragon.

"You know I should have told you this before I agreed to come here. I'm a pretty picky eater."

Loax looked at all the food go past them."Had to be dragon wave. Hate spicy sushi." He thought."Then why are you here?"

"Wanted to try something new, like this."

Zinc picks up one of the floats with a price of 509 yen($5) on it. There were spicy tuna rolls in it, along with chopsticks. He took out the fork he brought went him."Definitely not gonna have Loax feed me." He thought, with a look of disgust on his face.

He was about to put the sushi in his mouth , but then Loax stopped him."Wait, you don't want to eat that. They put a lot of spice in their dragon wave sushi."

He ignored him and put the spicy tuna roll into his mouth."How bad can it-" Zinc was cut off by the burning sensation in his mouth."WATER!" He begged Loax after swallowing all of it.

Both of them looked at the counter in front of them and noticed something weird. They never even ordered a drink.

"Oh my god! This actually hurts."Zinc said while sucking in lots of air, trying anything he could to make the heat in his mouth go away.

"Waiter! We need some water."

Loax waved and hollered at the waiter, but he was too busy flirting with a customer.

"Aw come on, do your job." Loax thought.

"Here you go." A man with short shaved brown hair handed Zinc his glass of water. He quickly takes it and chugs it down.

"You're a life saver." Zinc said after wiping his mouth clean.

"Your very welcome." The average looking man went back to talking with his family.

Once Loax knew Zinc was okay, he let out a laugh at his friend's mistake."Told you to not try it.' He said with a smirk.

Zinc opened his mouth wide, trying to let in more air to cool his mouth. He then pushed the spicy tuna rolls to his side on the left."I tried it, now hate it. But at least I know better next time. You should give one a try."

Loax looked at the dragon wave. Flames seemed to emit from the food in his eyes. Even though they weren't, Loax really disliked spicy food, and didn't feel like trying anything new tonight.

"Ummm, I think I'm good."

Zinc crossed his arms when he said that. He wanted to go out with his friend and try something new. "I shouldn't be the only one trying stuff." He thought. The last float in the dragon wave came, the spiciest of them all, the mouth incinerator, the sushi that will make you hate your life, the Red Dragon! Zinc picked it up. It was priced at 2030 yen($20)

"Come on Loax, try this." He said with a sly smile. Loax looked at him with worried eyes and tried to think of a way to get out from eating it. Luckily for him, the normal food came out, along with Loax's favorite sushi, inarizushi. It was on a normal white plate and priced at 710 yen($7).Loax picked it up.

"Sorry, I would try some but I gotta make room for this."

Zinc knew that was a excuse, so he thought of a way to trick him into eating it."Fine you culinary coward. Can you pass me the soy sauce over there?"

Loax looks over, ignoring his food, and reaches out for the soy sauce to the right of him. With a swift hand movement, Zinc was able to switch a piece of his spicy food with Loax's food.

"Thanks." Zinc says when Loax hands him the sauce. Right when Loax was about to look at his food and eat it, Zinc thought up a topic so he wouldn't notice the change.

"So Loax, you like Sakurami high?" He quickly said.

He turns his head towards him and picks up his food without looking. A small smile spread on Zinc's face when he noticed it was the spicy one.

"Well yea I-" Just like Zinc earlier, Loax was cut off by the burning sensation in his mouth. Except, Ten times worse, but unlike Zinc, he wasn't moved by it. Instead, he was in love with it. Each bite he took felt new and exciting to him. Like a whole new world opened up and he gets to experience it in each bite.

"This is really good!" Loax says with as much enthusiasm he had."This isn't inarizushi. This is so much better. Did you switch our food?"

"Yup." He says with his cocky smile. "Told ya you should try it."

"You were right. Can I have the rest?"

"Sure, if I can get your inarizushi."

They exchange Sushi and Loax chows down, while Zinc seemed disappointed.

"Yuck! this taste like cardboard."

"Yea, it does have a really plain taste. Kinda why I like it so much."

"But now you have a new love right?" He pushes the inarizushi to join the spicy tuna rolls on his side.

"Yup." He puts two rolls into his mouth and eats it real slow.

"Seriously, how in the hell can you eat that without any reaction to the spice."

"Because it's not that spicy. Wanna try a piece?"

Zinc looked at him confused. He thought every plate in the dragon wave was spicy. "The last one should be the spiciest, shouldn't it?" He thought.

"No, I know what you're doing. I ain't falling for that lame trick."

Loax ate another one and chews it really slow, emphasizing the taste to him.

"You don't know what you're missing. It's so good." He said with his mouth full.

"Well I ought to give it a try, I guess." He reaches over to his plate and picks out one roll with his fork. Once he places it in his mouth, he immediately regrets it.

"Damn it Loax!" He said after drinking the rest of the water the man from before gave him. It still wasn't enough. Zinc felt as if his tongue would burn, his uvula would dry out. His taste buds would incinerate one by one and his teeth would be charred. He screamed at the waiter to come and when he did, he handed him some milk for his burning mouth.

"I can't drink this." He said quickly.

"Lactose intolerant?" Loax asked.

"No I just really hate milk. Plain milk. You have any chocolate milk?"

" I'm sorry sir, no chocolate milk." The waiter answered.

Zinc started to weigh his options. Be disgusted from drinking plain milk, or have this burning sensation in his mouth longer. Once he felt that his tongue would actually burn off, he grabbed the milk and chugged it down, then immediately regretted it. It felt as if the bottom of his throat closed up and the milk was just stuck there. Stuck in his throat with no way of getting out, other than vomiting.

"Aw god this is worse!" He said spitting the milk out into his plate of spicy tuna rolls.

Loax was surprised to see how picky Zinc is. He didn't like the spicy tuna rolls, the inarizushi, the red dragon, or the milk. He really is the best example of a picky eater. Loax finished his food and looked at Zinc, who had a disgusted look on his face. He felt bad that he didn't get to eat anything that he liked.

"You wanna go somewhere else to eat?"

Zinc let out a sigh and said."No thanks, I'll just eat something when I get home."

"Ok, let's just pay and get out of here."

The two sat in silence for a moment, waiting for the waiter to come and take their money. They listened at the conversations around them. Zinc listened to the man that saved his life earlier talking to his family, seeming really happy. Loax remembered something that happened to him the other day.

"I almost forgot to tell you something."

"What?" Zinc asked after turning his head to face Loax.

"I saw this four armed guy at our school and he tossed me at the wall and knocked me out."

Zinc looked at him with the most confused face imaginable. He didn't believe a word he said, so he just figured he was joking.

"So, was this guy red and have four eyes on him?"

"What? No, just four arms."

"Was his name four arms?"

"No, or maybe it was, I didn't ask."

"Ok, you must be bullshitting me."

"No, I'm really telling the truth. It happened yesterday."

"After or before lunch?"

"During lunch."

"So you came back to school and saw a four arm student?"

"Yea."

"BULLSHIT!"

Loax sighed and just gave up trying to convince Zinc of what he saw that day. Then he remembered the question Zinc asked him earlier.

"About your question earlier, I really like our school."

"Oh yea, almost forgot about that. What you like most about it?"

"Music class. It's, pretty relaxing in there."

"So are you in the band?"

"No, can't join."

"Oh, your parents stopping you from joining or something?"

Loax turned more quiet once his family was brought up."Yea, something like that, really don't want to talk about it."

Zinc felt bad when he saw how sad Loax became when he mentioned his family." Sorry for bringing that up."

"It's ok." His voice returned to normal after saying that." I play the guitar anyway, so they won't allow me in the band."

"That's weird. Why would they teach you to play the guitar other than a band instrument?"

"Well, they never taught me. I taught myself and in class I just practice and get credit for it."

The waiter came from the back of the restaurant and collected their money. Once all their food was paid for, they then exited the building.

The outside area was dark and cold, just like how it was before they went in. people are still coming in droves to the fancy, cheap restaurant. Zinc and Loax leaned on the wall outside, not wanting to leave and face the troubles that they have. They both wanted to tell the other what had them so distraught. Loax tried to think of a way to ask him for advice without telling him the cause, but came up with nothing. Zinc, on the other hand, had a way, kinda.

"So, Loax, weird question, what would you do if forced into something?"

"Something that you don't like?"

"Yea." He said along with a big sigh.

"Well." Loax took a moment to ponder an answer for him."If you have to do it, then just do it. Don't even think about it."

"But, isn't that bad?"

"I suggest you talk to somebody about it, but if you can't then don't talk about it at all. It's a lot less painful."

Zinc's head dipped down at that thought. He had hoped he could come up with a magical solution. But that was just wishful thinking.

"I guess. Maybe you're right." Zinc mumbled.

They both sigh in unison and just stand there in silence for a while. Once they came to terms that their night of fun had to end, they then dapped each other off and went their separate ways to home.

**Miss murmur behind the scenes**

**Fortune tellers, Zach edition**

Zach sits in a chair in his room lifting four weights, weighing eighty pounds each. He keeps an unsteady rhythm of lifting the weights while inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth.

"Fifty, more, and , I , get, a, CANDY BAR!" He said between each rep.

"Five, more, and, I, get, some, CORN!" Murmur said between each of her reps. She sits in a small chair right next to him. Lifting ten pound weights in one hand.

"Huh- what the shit!" Zach bolts out of his chair and stares at the little girl still doing reps.

"Aaaah, done." She magically turns the weight into corn and starts chowing down.

"How'd you get in my room?!" He yells.

"I work for the gods, I go where ever I want."

"The-gods?"

Murmur explained herself and the survival games to him. Now they sit at a standard Japanese table, except it looked a little bit more poor, in Zach's living room.

"So, I can get whatever wish I want?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Then I better win quick. So what's my future diary?"

"Let me see." She dug into her white boots and pulled out a brown bag." Here you go."

"Alright!" Zach smiled as he took the bag from her and reached inside. What he pulled out is a complete surprise to him.

"A, fortune, cookie?" He said in a confused manner.

"Yup, baked them this morning myself."

He calmly pulled the paper out and read his fortune. "Enjoyed the meal? Buy one to go too."

Zach balled up his other two fists and began growling. "This if fucking useless!"

"Hey! That's no way to talk to a young lady like me."

He held his head in pain from the headache." You're right, sorry. At least I can get a snack out of this." He tossed the cookie up in the air and held his mouth open to eat it.

"Oh, I should warn you. if one of those break then you will die."

The cookie fell into his mouth and his eyes widened. He immediately spat it back out into his hand. His rage began to boil up inside of him as he stared at Murmur.

"So I have to keep all of these cookies in this bag from breaking?"

"Yup."

"Give me another one!" He yelled and then calmed down when the headache hits him. "Please."

"Ok, since you asked so nicely." She scratches her head to think about something different to give him." Oh, I got it, here." She pointed directly at his hand.

"What, you gave me nothing."

"I gave you the palm reader diary. Check it out."

Zach focused intently on his hand. He counted the number of big lines going diagonally across his hand, which is two. All of the little lines on his palm was ignored because he did not have the patience to count them all. Suddenly, a big line makes a quick, dramatic movement a little bit to the left!

"I can't read this! Give me another-I mean." He sighs. "May I please have another one."

"Awww you're so kind!" She said with a clear tone of patronizing him.

"Just give me my future diary.' He said, annoyed by the little imp's attitude.

"Hmmm, how about a crystal ball?"

"A. Good. One."

"Ok, ok." She reached into her boots again and pulls out a cell phone.

"This will tell you what your mom will do in any situation you are in. I call it the mama's boy diary."

"I'm not a-" He sighs." Fine, whatever. She's the only one I can trust anyway."


	4. Chapter 4?

**Ch.4?**

(1-19, 9:25 p.m, Zinc's house.)

Zinc returned home to his dark house and kicked off his shoes and turned on the lights. Since he only arrived at Japan yesterday, he still had a lot of boxes that needed unpacking. The kitchen to his right was the only room devoid of boxes. He looked at the kitchen expectantly. It had wallpaper of delicious looking food, left behind by the previous home owners. The counters were made of laminate and the floor was a white color.

"Wasn't I hungry? I don't feel like eating now, weird."

He walked over to his living room a few feet away. This room had the most boxes in it. It even had stuff that didn't belong there. The only things that were out was his 32-inch screen TV and a plentiful amount of game consoles. The games for them were on a wooden shelf next to the TV, and the controllers were in a box at the bottom of it. He only had room for his self on the couch since even more boxes stood on the rest of the space.

"My friends back home are probably on now. Shooting up some bandits online. Wish I could join , but I'm too damn tired. Need to get to bed.

Zinc walked upstairs and set foot on the second floor's carpet. The floor felt soft on his feet, even through his socks, he could feel the comfort. The comfortable feeling made him yawn as he stepped into his room. He developed tunnel vision for a moment, and the only thing in his view was his bed. In his mind, he floated over to his bed, as if magically drawn to it by some strange force. He was already drowse before he laid down and when he did, he then started drifting asleep. But something felt off about his bed. It had a lump in it that he laid on. Zinc thought he might have accidently placed something under his sheet until suddenly...

Something grabbed him beneath his sheet!" What the hell?!" He exclaimed. He broke free from its grip and pulled the sheet off and found something really surprising underneath.

"Nia!...What are you doing in my room?! And on my bed!?"

She was in a pink lingerie dress and had her arms stretched out for Zinc. Her eyes had a sparkle in them. She felt like all of her dreams would come true.

"I want you Zinc." She said, in a whisper, but loud enough to hear, so she could arouse him.

He couldn't help but smile at this."An opportunity I wouldn't want to pass up for the world just ended up in my bed. OOOOH YEA...but wait, this doesn't seem right." Zinc thought.

"Nia, this is waaaay too fast for us. I just met you yesterday I can-"

"Is it because you need protection? I got something for that."

Somehow, Nia pulled out a box from behind her back. It had a plethora of contraceptives inside.

"I have everything we need to have a pleasurable night, tonight."

"How did you get that box here out of nowhere?"

"magic."

Zinc thought she was just joking. "well...that's very nice...I guess, but I still have to decline."

Nia put on her best puppy dog face and pleaded to him, with her hands held together. "Please."

"No."

She got even cuter this time."Pleeease."

"...no."

Her eyes got even bigger and puppier, if that's even a word, and she repeated again with more emphasis."Pleeeeease."

"...no..."

She got to an extreme amount of cuteness that could surmount puppies and kittens playing together with a babies laughing the entire time. "Pleeeeeeeease."

"How could she be that cute? I can't say no to that."

Zinc was about to submit and give in to Nia's begging until suddenly...

A demon popped out of the floor in a burst of fire and brimstone in-between the two.

"What the hell?!" Zinc screamed.

"Exactly where I came from." The demon said.

"How the heck did a demon get in my house? Don't tell me you're coming for me, are you?"

The demon looked around the room and seemed a bit confused.

"This is the wrong house, whoops."

A box full of contraceptives hit the demon at the back of its head and made it flinch from the pain.

"That's what you get for ruining Zinc and my special time together you stupid demon!" Nia said.

It turned back to her. "Oh, was I interrupting? Sorry, sorry. How about I make it up to you, by making it more...plentiful."

"Hell No!" Nia barked back at the demon.

Zinc didn't respond to this and instead considered the thought. Images of what could happen was about to fill his mind until suddenly...

A spaceship crashed in his back yard! All three of them raced to where it crashed at.

Zinc waved his hands in front of him while yelling. "What the fuck! It just landed in my pool! Why is a spaceship here?!" The other two didn't seem so surprised. It's as if they have seen this before. An alien walked out of the ship and leaped on the ground. It landed wobbly, not use to the gravity on earth.

"A fricking alien now? What the fuck is going on?"

Zinc was about to try to communicate with the alien and ask it why it's here until suddenly...

A giant katata fish came out from the spaceship and ate all four of them! They fell down to its stomach, softly landing on a bouncy surface. Luckily for them, there was no stomach acid, so they didn't die from a horrible, burning death.

"Why the hell do you have a giant fish in your spaceship?" Zinc screamed at the alien. The extraterrestrial then took out a device from its skin(yea their skin works like pockets) and everyone gagged seeing that, except Nia, she was full of curiosity. It typed in a few words and this statement came out from the box.

"I was fishing on my home planet and this was my catch."

"Wow! your fishes are so big. What do they eat? What's the environment like at your planet?" Nia asked to the alien.

"Well-"

"Who cares about the stupid fish. We need to get out of here." The demon said to the whole group.

"You seem pretty worried." Zinc said.

"Of course I am. I don't want to be eaten again."

"Ok then. Group! On to the giant fish's butthole!" Zinc commanded to everyone.

"Yes Zinc." Nia said passionately.

"What's a butthole?" The Alien asked.

"Wait...don't tell me this thing doesn't have one."

"Correct."

"Then how does it get rid of its waste?"

"What's waste?"

"Crap! Now how do we get out of here?"

"There's no way out?" The demon started to break out into a cold sweat. It knelt down, grabbed its head and started convulsing."There's no way out! There's no way out! There's no way out! There's no way out!

Zinc grabbed the demon by its shoulders. " Calm down. We're gonna get out of here."

"But how?!"

The group heard sounds of footsteps coming towards them. Squish, squish, squish. It became louder and louder, until then a figure emerged into their view. He had a scientist white lab coat, brown boots that were the same color as his pants, and a scraggly beard.

"Hey, you're stuck down here too?" Zinc asked to the scientist.

He didn't responded and instead kept walking closer.

"We could work together to get out of here."

Again, no response, he just continued walking on the squishy, bouncy surface.

"Uhh, can you hear me?"

He stopped when he was ten feet away from the whole group. Everyone was finally able to see him fully and saw he was holding a future diary.

"Oh shit." Zinc whispered under his breath.

"I got your back Zinc." Nia said, and then went closer to him.

"Wait, how did you change your clothes?"

"Magic."

"No seriou-aww whatever. Are you here to fight us?"

"I declare the answer to the question you just asked towards the two second earlier version of myself when you were three seconds younger and everyone else heard 300 nano seconds later as a yes!" The scientist said with his booming voice echoing around.

"O...k." Zinc got into a fighting stance and ran at him, but was stopped when the scientist raised up his hand to stop him.

"In the belly of the beast, we don't fight with fists."

"Then what do you fight with, chemicals?"

"We fight with...DANCE!" The scientist shot his arm up and used his future diary as a boom box. He placed it down and the song work it out on the floor came on, and was heard throughout the whole stomach. The scientist started throwing out some sick moves! Twisting and turning, sliding and splitting, doing some weird thing with his neck that doesn't look human, but he made it work. Our four heroes, who aren't actually heroes at all, felt served. They didn't know what to do, until the alien stepped up.

"Don't worry guys, I got this!." He placed his speaker down and pulled out a hat from its skin, grossing out everyone but nia, and put it on backwards. He got on the ground and did something surprising to everyone. He started spinning himself with his legs twirling in the air. His speed kept increasing and increasing and increasing to the point where he became a blur. Like a living beyblade, the alien was spinning so fast that nobody's eyes could keep up with him. He was a whole ten seconds ahead of everyone else. He was done before anyone could notice.

"Ooooooh you just got served!" Zinc said. Everyone started joining him in chanting. "Served, served, served, served!" The scientist felt so sad from losing that he got into the fetal position and started ! Then he broke his future diary in a fit. His body was sucked up into a black hole that was very powerful. It was so powerful, that it sucked up everyone one else and they were transported somewhere else.

"Finally, back home." Zinc said. Even though he had three other people there, he felt that he could just ignore them and finally get some sleep until suddenly...

A dragon came from out of the sky! All four of them went to a window to see it.

"Wow a dragon!" Nia said.

"What the hell? A dragon?" Zinc said.

"That's a big fish." The alien said.

"I feel like killing it." The demon said.

The dragon then shot a fireball at Zinc's house and made it explode into a million pieces. Sending everyone flying in the sky, separating them into groups. Zinc was sent soaring in the sky towards the park with the alien. Zinc would have died on impact if the alien didn't break his fall.

"Oh, your squishy head saved my life. Thank you!"

The alien's head was stuck in a flat shape that looked like a piece of paper. When he looked at Zinc, he pulled out his speaker straight from his skin and said," Is my head ok?"

"It's uhhh...looking a little 2D."

The alien started messing with its head, stretching and pulling it to make it look normal(well for an alien) again.

"Dude that's weird."

Zinc saw a comfortable blanket under a tree nearby him. He thought he could lay down underneath it and finally go to sleep, until suddenly...

A vampire attacked them! It went for the alien first and sucked almost all of its blood out. What stopped it from sucking all of it was the taste. The alien's blood was so sour that the vampire's mouth close shut from it. This gave Zinc the opportunity to run away with his life.

He went to a marketplace that had a huge amount of people buying various things there. They brought stuff toys, marbles, food, and what Zinc longed for the most, a pillow. He went to the stall that sold them and paid for a nice, soft pink pillow. He thought he could lay on the bench and go straight to sleep on his newly-brought pink pillow until suddenly...

He did just that. He slept for a good, not-so-long, ten seconds until a commotion ruined it for him. Suddenly, everyone in the marketplace got into a huge Yo Mama fight! Insults were thrown everywhere.

"Yo mama so short, she committed suicide by jumping off her bed!"

"Yo mama so ugly, she makes blind kids cry!"

"Yo mama so damn poor, that she goes grocery shopping at the dump!"

"Yo mama so skinny, that a breeze knocked her over and broke her hip!"

"Yo mama so fat, that she got arrested for carrying 300 pounds of crack!"

Zinc was so caught up in all of this that he had to use one of his own.

"Your mama so cheap, that she gave up her virginity for a nickel!"

The whole crowd went silent and stared at Zinc. Eyebrows arching into a mad look, eyes that appeared as daggers, all of this were on the faces of the crowd. Zinc was profoundly confused by all of this.

"You did not! Just call my mom a whore!"

"Yea, I did but-"

"That's just crossing the line!"

"But every-"

"Get that fool!"

The whole crowd and their Mamas, they came out of nowhere, started chasing Zinc. He tried to lose them by making several turns on streets and alleys, but they stuck to him like dirt on the earth. He thought he would be caught soon and beat up by the mob until suddenly...

Nia came swooping down on a flying broomstick and saved him! The angry crowd tried to throw nearby objects at them but they all missed.

"Holycrap Nia! Since when could you do this?!" Zinc held on to the broom tight, trying his hardest not to lose his grip.

"Since forever."

"Ok, you broke in my house in lingerie, a demon popped out from the ground, an alien crashed in my backyard, I got eaten by a giant fish, got challenged to a dance battle by a scientist, had my house blown up by a dragon!, attacked by a vampire! thrown into a giant yo mama fight, chased by a mob, and now you save my life by flying on a broomstick?! This...this is obviously...a dream."

"Who said this is a dream?"

"Of course this is! This can't happen in real life."

"People can walk in real life."

"Well, obviously."

"So this can happen too."

"Hell n-"

'Zooooom!"

Nia put the pedal to the...bristle? and sped off towards her house. Making Zinc hold on even tighter. In seconds, they were at the front of her house. They jumped off and went inside.

"Man, I need some sleep."

"Well, we can sleep in my bed."

"Sure, sure , just show me- wait, what do you mean we?"

"Well, it is my house, so you'll have to follow the rules." She said with a mischievous smile.

"What kind of rules is that? Sounds like rules for a prostitution house."

"Its Nia's rules."

"Whatever, just keep your skirt on."

"YES!"

Zinc went upstairs, Nia right behind him, to her room right at the end of the hallway. It was really quiet, and that felt nice to the tired young man, who really needed a night's sleep. He thought he could open her door and go to sleep in the bed, and just ignore all of her advances until the next morning until suddenly...

A yellow knight appeared behind the door! He looked prepared to fight.

"Aw come-on! I ain't got time for this shit!"

"You have to fight him."

"But how I don-"

His question was answered when he was spontaneously transported to a battle arena. A humongous crowd surrounded the place on all sides. Spectators watched in bleachers above. Between them and the arena was a bottomless pit. The moon shined dramatically over the area, covering the place in a moon-lit glow. Zinc looked at himself and noticed he was decked out in armor. Blue, white armor covered him from his chin down. He also had a sword and shield in hand, same as the yellow knight in front of him.

*sigh*"I don't care anymore." Zinc bangs on his shield with his sword." Hey you piss-stained knight, ready to get your butt-whooped by a guy with zero sword training? I bet you are."

"Let the blood bath begin!" Yuki and Yuno yelled at their throne above.

The two warriors charged at each other, their battle cries traveling far across the field. They exchanged sword slashes, shield bashes, thrusts, and cuts. knocking each other back just so they can run back into the fight. They were perfectly matched.

"You can kill him Zinc!" Nia yelled to him while in the crowd. The vampire from earlier was cheering him on as well. Nia didn't like his other supporter, and immediately got into a fight with the person. The crowd around them turned to watch and to bet on the victor.

"Crap, this isn't getting me anywhere. I'm gonna become exhausted before I beat him." Zinc thought. He pushed the yellow knight back with his shield and threw him off balance. He then ran back to a wall and hid behind it to think.

"Ok, how can I break through his defense?" He stroked his chin and looked around for anything to help him. He then noticed a zweihander mounted on a wall to his right.

"God must really love me to give me this." Zinc noticed the knight running for him, getting closer each second." I won't be able to get to it in time, gotta make myself lighter." He then tossed his sword and shield down and ran for the zweihander. He was a foot away from yanking it off the wall when a pillar of fire erupted from the ground, almost burning him alive.

"Oh shit! Never mind, God is a dick." A lightning bolt struck at Zinc's feet, causing him to jump in place.

"Hey! Aimed that at the other guy!"

"I will if he ever insults us."

The knight swung vertically down at Zinc, missing him only by a hair. Zinc then saw his golden opportunity. The knight was standing right in front of the fire.

"Get cooked!" Zinc kicked the knight into the fire and caused him to roast alive.

'Haha, Yes! Didn't even need a weapon to kick your-wait this doesn't seem right."

A priest and a dog, that had a cell phone in its mouth, stood in the crowd excited about what just happened.

"A joyous barbeque of steel, flesh and bone. What a marvelous way to end this spectacular fight. Our gods would be amazed by this, only if there was something more."

"Something is missing." A woman said on the other end of the crowd. She had admirers all around her. Gawking and whistling at her angelic beauty. The man right beside her was immune to her charms and was instead engaged in the fight." You're right, something is wrong."

Zinc looked at the knight in the flame. Instead of screaming and running out of the fire with his arms waving in the air, he just stood there, completely still and emotionless. Staring right at Zinc between his eye slits in his helmet.

"Why are you just standing there?" Zinc asked the knight, even though he knew it would go unanswered. The knight turned around and saw the zweihander behind him. He then dropped his sword and shield and picked up the weapon mounted on the wall and swung it at Zinc, with flames engulfing the huge blade. Zinc narrowly dodged it by bending back and had the sword swing over his head. He could feel the heat from the blade on his face. Before the knight threw another slash, Zinc was able to jump back, but the strike cut him straight down his armor.

"Shit! I can't dodge all of his attacks. This armor is making me too slow."

Zinc was backed up to the wall behind him and the knight was prepared to stab him straight through his armor and right in his stomach. When the knight trusted his sword, Zinc crouched underneath and the knight impacted the wall, getting his sword stuck in the crack. Zinc took this moment to run behind a wall and take off his armor; he had on his street clothes underneath. The knight tried several times to pull his sword out, but once that failed for the twentieth time, he then tore right through it. Making all the cobblestone fall into a pile at his feet.

"Ok, I'm a lot faster, but one clean hit from that big ass sword and I'm done. And my sword and shield is on the other end of the arena."

The knight broke the wall behind Zinc and threw a flurry of slashes at him. Zinc was able to flawlessly dodge them since he was lighter now. He out sped the knight and went back for his sword and shield. When he picked it up, the knight was already behind him. Right when he was about to land a heavy blow on Zinc's shield and tear through his defenses, ending him in one attack, Zinc knelt down and gripped his shield with two hands. He put the shield right over him and the knight's attack bounced off. Zinc saw his best chance to attack and struck at the knight's head. The helmet bounced and rolled on the ground. the crowd was shocked at what they saw.

"Holy dooley! That guy got his head chopped clean off!" A man with an Australian accent said to the girl right beside him. She had a robotic right arm and robotic left leg. "No he didn't. His head is not even there." She said.

Zinc looked at the empty helmet on the ground and then back at the be-headed knight, who still had his weapon ready to strike.

"What the hell?!" Zinc exclaimed under his breath. The no-head knight slashed at him with his two hand sword. Zinc barely had enough time to block the strike. The impact made him spin and the rest of the blade cut a wide, bloody gash on his back, making him scream as he felt the burn from the cut. He ran forward, panting, making sure to get enough distance from the knight and his big sword. He then turned around and looked at him.

"Damn that hurt! I lucked out not to get cut in half, but at least I know why the fire didn't affect him. He's a living suit of armor. Only I would think of something as weird as that. Fuck my imagination."

Nia and the vampire she was fighting stopped when they heard Zinc scream. They then peered over and saw the huge cut on his back. They gasped.

"You're not gonna live after doing that to Zinc!" They said in unison. The vampire summoned a black hole above them, and aimed it at the knight. Nia made an ice ball above her head. It kept growing , bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it was turned to water and splashed over the two.

"No interfering with the fight." Yuki commanded at the two.

The head-less knight started to walk over to Zinc. He knew that cut on his back took a lot out of him. The amount of blood he's losing would prevent him from dodging. He is done.

"Damnit, I won't be able to dodge him this time. Man why did I have to think up such an annoying knight." The knight stood before him, with his sword held high above, ready to end this. "My fricking imagination...my imagin...wait...why didn't I think of that?"

Zinc repelled the attack and struck him back straight across the chest." This is my dream bitch! I don't die here you do!" As if possessed by a great spirit, Zinc attacked the knight with great speed. Cutting off pieces and chunks of the armor. His attack was relentless and powerful. So powerful that he backed the knight all the way to the pit around the arena. On his last three strikes, Zinc shouted, "and, he, is, outta here!" The knight flew into the air and fell to the dark pit below.

The crowd went wild. Cheering and roaring the victor's name over and over. He cracked a huge smile as he crouched down exhausted.

"I knew he would win!" Nia and the vampire beside her yelled.

"Dang, I owe you a hundred." An elderly man said to a young red headed boy next to him.

"Hmm, he's a lot more powerful than I thought." The demon said. It had a person in a super villain outfit next to it.

"And now, since this is a dream, time to make sexy women, in bikinis of course, come out of nowhere." He held his hand out to the sky to try to make his wish come true, but nothing happened.

"aaaaand now!" He thrust his hand back to the sky again, but nothing.

"Ok, this dream is becoming realllllly disappointing."

"Who said this was a dream?" Yuki said as he appeared beside him.

"You too? Of course this is a-"

Zinc was about to argue his point to Yuki, until suddenly...

Cthulu appeared above the arena! Thunder roared, lightning flashed, children's balloons were popped! The sky became black on his appearance.

"oh No! Zinc you have to kill Chtulu for us."

"Why the hell would I do that when you're a fucking GOD!"

"No it has to be you. Now take this sword of bane and fight Cthulu." Yuki handed him a glowing sword and then teleported away to give Zinc his space to fight.

The warrior, Zinc, stared at the monster that roared above him. A determined look came on his face. He knew what he had to do.

"Okay, time to do this." Zinc held on to his sword and then laid down on the ground to sleep. Yuki and Yuno teleported beside him.

"What are you doing? You need to kill Cthulu." Yuno said.

"Don't care."

"But you are the chosen one. You have to kill him." Yuki said.

"Trying to sleep here."

"But he's killing everyone here."

Zinc ignored all of the noise and talking around him, and went to sleep, finally.

"AAh!" Zinc jolted up from his bed and looked around at his room." Man that was a weird dream. Never gonna eat before bed again. He laid back in his bed and tried to go back to sleep.

"Who said it was a dream?" Murmur said, looking at him through his window.

**Authors note: Happy April fool's day everybody! And happy birthday to everyone born on this funny day. Hope ya'll enjoyed this rather short but funny chapter because I won't be able to upload for a while. I'm trying to write another story for a contest in a forum I'm in so at the least, I won't upload for probably a month. If I could get it done soon than I can probably upload in a few weeks, if I don't procrastinate like I usually do. Anyway, please Review, means the world to me to see that.**


End file.
